A Fate of Two Worlds
by TheAvatarLordRoku
Summary: After the events of the Harmonic Convergence, numerous portals leading to various dimensions sprout out of nowhere. Korra and her team inadvertently end up helping Phineas and Ferb in rescuing Perry from the clutches of the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "Across the Second Dimension" AND "Book 2: Spirits" INSIDE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ALL SHOWS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.
1. Chapter 1

**A FATE OF TWO WORLDS**

**Hello there, readers! This is my first fic, so please R&R. Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
Most of the first few chapters is adapted (if not copied directly) from the P&F movie, so if you haven't watched it yet, SPOILERS INBOUND!  
**

Another brand-new day of rebuilding had begun for the people of Republic City, who were still getting back on their feet a week after the events during the Harmonic Convergence, where Avatar Korra stopped the combined forces of Unalaq and Vaatu and saved the world from total destruction. Many of the city's folk have returned to some semblance of their regular lives, partly helped by the aid programs of the other four nations.

The early-morning sun proved just right for the daily meditation of the residents of Air Temple Island, where Korra and Tenzin, in particular, are taking a break.

"So what you're saying is," a confused Korra asks, "that there are other worlds aside from the Spirit World?"

"Apparently, yes. After you left the portals open after the Great Harmonic Convergence, researchers have detected the existence of multiple parallel dimensions." explained Tenzin. "Nobody has dared enter any of them yet, however."

"Well, I'm gonna be the first person, no, the first Avatar in history to investigate those portals!" an excited Korra replied. "It's a small step for me, and a giant leap for mankind!"

"Barring your use of a cliché statement, it's not safe out there!" a slightly annoyed Tenzin countered. "I'd like to remind you that my father and all of his past lives won't be able to help you anymore!" he added.

Despite his warning, Korra paid him no heed. "Well, I've made up my mind already. I'm leaving for the South Pole first thing tomorrow, and I'm bringing Mako and the rest of the gang along."

Tenzin, having lost to Korra once again, sighed. "Well, do you at least want to continue meditating?"

"You're on, Tenzin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dimension far, far away, Phineas, Ferb and their counterparts make a crash-landing in the Resistance's underground base, with Buford-2 on top of them. The Firestorm Girls quickly tied them, with Isabella-2 doing some interrogations.

"Buford, aren't you supposed to be resisting us? And who are these two pairs of boys?"

"I was out there doing my own brand of resistance," Buford explained, "then I found them about to be caught by one of those Norm-bots. They don't seem to be from around here either."

Phineas then butts in and explains his side. "We're from another dimension! We need your help to get back!"

Convinced, Isabella-2 decides to have them untied and leads them to Baljeet-2, who was working in his own small laboratory.

"Ahem, that's Dr. Baljeet to you! I can hear your error-laden narration from here!"

"Hey, this job doesn't pay very much, so deal with it!" shouted back the unseen narrator. "As a matter of fact, I don't get paid for this stinking job at all!"

Scene pans out to show a beer-bellied teenager wearing a worn-out T-shirt and pajamas maniacally typing on a keyboard, with a lot of paper works on his desk.

"Sheesh, what a meanie!" said Dr. Baljeet. "So, moving on from that little distraction, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Oh, hello there, Baljeet!" says Phineas aloud.

"It's Dr. Baljeet! Do you come from a world where listening is not compulsory?"

Ferb raises his hand in objection, but Phineas signals for him to put it back down.

"We need to go back to our own dimension!" says Phineas. "Sadly, our remote here doesn't seem to be working properly." He presses a button on the remote, showing a pastel-colored forest on the other side.

"No, your remote is not dysfunctional. I shall explain to you. Imagine the universe and all of its dimensions as being circular. The energy between the dimensions flows clockwise. So let us say your dimension is here, and our dimension is over here." Baljeet explains. "Since you traveled with the flow of energy, you got here without much ado. Going the other way around, however, would take 8 million gigawatts of energy. That much would overload the local power grid."

"So, can you generate that much electricity?" asked Phineas.

"You should ask our leader about that." replied the self-proclaimed doctor.

* * *

Back at the South Pole spirit portal, Team Avatar gathered around Korra as she told them of the discovery of numerous portals leading to other dimensions.

"And that's the gist of it! So, what do you guys think? Ready for do some inter-dimensional exploring?"

"Um, Korra? I have a question." asked Bolin. "How do we know what or which portal to take? You said there were a lot of them!"

"Hmm, you're right, I never thought I'd get this far! We'll just peek at the portals, then decide! Now let's go! I can't wait! " replied Korra excitedly.

Team Avatar then went inside the spirit portal and gazed in awe as they looked at the many portals that showed what was happening inside them.

Bolin and Korra ran off and they peeked at some of the portals. Mako and Asami stayed behind and watched them.

"Look here! There's a kid playing with… a yellow mouse? That shoots out electricity?" stated Bolin.

"Here's a guy wearing a white hat with his pet dog! Wait, the dog is stretching itself, like a rubber band!" Korra announced excitedly.

Seeing that Korra and Bolin were having fun with looking at the various portals, they decide to give it a shot themselves.

A montage plays and shows Team Avatar checking out more portals. This goes on for a while until something catches Mako's eye.

"Hey guys, over here! There's a triangular-headed kid and a green-haired boy!"

Scene shows Phineas and Ferb listening to Dr. Baljeet's explanation of the various dimensions of the universe.

"First, an electric mouse, then a magical dog, now a triangle headed boy? How much weirder can these alternate dimensions get?" Bolin thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Resistance's secret underground base...

"Talk to me about what?" said Candace as she walked in, albeit in a deep, hoarse voice. She then clears her throat. "And who put this parsnip topiary here! You know I'm allergic to those things!" Katie-2 and Ginger-2 then take away the parsnips in question. "You two, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home!" she adds.

"We're not from here, other-dimension Candace. We're just trying to get back home." explained Phineas.

"I wasn't talking to you, cadet, I was talking to my brothers here!" snapped Candace-2 back, which embarrassed Phineas. Ferb puts his arm around and pats him in consolation.

"You're the leader of the resistance, Candace?" asked a surprised Phineas-2.

"That's none of your business! It's far too unsafe for you here!" ordered Candace-2. She then turns her attention back to Phineas and Ferb.

"You two! I've been spending my entire life trying to keep my brothers safe, and now their faces are all over the Doofen Channel! What is wrong with you?" she said with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Like I said, we were just trying to get back home." answered Phineas.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"Right now, quantum physics. Baljeet…"

"That's Dr. Baljeet! Sheesh!" shouted Dr. Baljeet from his chair.

"…over there says we need 8 million gigawatts of power so we can travel back." finished Phineas.

"Well, looks like we got work to do. Isabella, start redirecting power."

"Affirmative!"

"Gretchen, monitor the Doofen Channel. Make sure we're not attracting any unwanted attention."

"I'm on it."

"Buford, keep resisting."

"Nein! Sie sind nicht der Chef von mir! (Translation: "No! You're not the boss of me!")

"Buford, when did you learn to speak German? Anyway, excellent. We'll have you boys home in no time." concluded Candace-2.

Surely enough, in a few minutes' time, the portal remote was already operational.

"Ferb, look! It looks like home!" exclaimed Phineas happily.

* * *

Korra and the rest of the gang were busy watching the events inside the portal unfold.

"Wow, those two kids are actually time travelers too? Aren't they too young for that?" wondered Bolin.

"Bo, they're technically space travelers. But you're right, they do look too young to be doing that." Mako explained to him.

"Well, do we pay' em a visit or what? I can't wait to go somewhere!" asked a getting-more-impatient by-the-minute Korra.

"Fine, let's go in then. Ready, in 3, 2, 1!" Mako said as they prepared to go into the portal

"WHOAAAA!" they all screamed in unison.

Team Avatar found themselves being tossed and tumbled around time and space.

Phineas' hopes were quickly dashed, however, when a broadcast from the Doofen Channel came on.

"This just in," said the Norm-bot, "our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus!" The broadcast shows Perry's mugshot, then an X goes through it. "I guess we won't be seeing him anymore, except as a platyborg." The channel switches to a test pattern. "It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day." "NOW GO TO SLEEP!" said a voice-over of Doof-2.

"We've got to save him!" Phineas worriedly shouted.

"Oh no, you don't. Facing Doofenshmirtz by yourself is practically suicide. You need to get back to your own dimension." retorted Candace-2.

"We're not going anywhere without him! Even though he used us as his cover, he's still our pet, and a part of our family! Right, Ferb?" adamantly exclaimed Phineas as he looked towards his brother. Ferb, as usual, nods in agreement.

"I may no longer be able to open this portal again!" shouted Dr. Baljeet from his chair. "It is very unstable! Any minor disruption will cause it to collapse!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard…

"WHOA! Stacy, did you see that? It's the mysterious force!" exclaimed Candace happily.

"Now, now, Candace, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this…" replied her friend.

"Forget logic! I'm going in and I'm gonna show it who's boss!" With that, Candace runs towards the open portal and jumps in, much to her Stacy's horror.

* * *

"Like that, for instance." said Dr. Baljeet.

"Hey, Candace." said Phineas as his sister landed on the ground.

"Phineas and Ferb, you guys are so… Wait, why are there four of you?" she says quizzically.

"Um, they're from this dimension." replied Phineas.

Just as Candace opens her mouth to ask another question, a portal opens up behind Phineas and Ferb, and Team Avatar gets thrown out. The portal closes immediately afterward.

"That's it, we're taking first-class seats next time!" exclaimed Bolin as he was rubbing his behind.

"Guys, we're here!" exclaimed Korra as she stood up and scanned the underground base.

"Great. More friends of yours, I suppose?" asked Candace-2.

"No, no, we were investigating the presence of numerous portals in our world, then we decided to go inside one and see what it had to offer." calmly explained Mako.

"So you just had to go and choose ours. Just my luck." muttered Candace-2 under her breath.

"Since when did I have a bossy alternate counterpart?" wondered Candace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are our manners? My name is Korra and I am the Avatar, master of all four elements! Guys, let's not be rude! Introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Bolin! Nice to meet you all! But seriously, what's up with that triangle headed kid?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Phineas and Candace-2 in unison.

"You do not talk to my little brother like that!"

"Pardon my brother here, he's just like that. The name's Mako. Republic City Police." he says as he showed them his badge.

"I'm Asami Sato. Pleased to meet you!"

Candace-2 was a bit hesitant to introduce herself, but her politeness eventually won over.

"The name's Candace Flynn. Nice to meet you." she said, albeit dryly.

"I'm Candace Flynn too!" shouted Candace from the back.

"Wait a second there, Korra, is it? What did you say you were?" wondered Phineas.

"I'm the Avatar! I'm the master of all four elements!" she said proudly.

"Say what again? Ava-tar? Master of all four elements? What does that mean?" said Phineas, confused again.

"Just watch!" said Korra as she proceeds to bend all four elements in the order of the Avatar cycle.

EARTH!

She raised two large pillars of earth from the ground...

"Whoa! Th-that's awesome!"

FIRE!

…then unleashed a large stream of fire from her right hand…

"Scorching hot!"

AIR!

…and a powerful air blast on the other.

"What a powerful breeze!

WATER!

"That finale was amazing!"

Korra finished her display of skill by propelling herself up into the air with a water spout before freezing it and turning it into a solid platform. Everyone in the room was amazed at her demonstration. Everyone except the two Candaces, that is.

"My head is throbbing in pain right now. I have absolutely no idea what by brothers have done this time." said Candace as she rubbed her forehead.

Candace-2 walked over to her and said, "Don't worry, I feel you, girl." She then pats Candace on the back, just like Ferb had done earlier.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go and save Perry! Please, other-dimension Candace, will you help us? And you too, Miss Avatar?" begged Phineas.

Korra looked over to her friends. "Well, he really does need our help after all! All right, kid, we'll join you! Oh, and you can just call me Korra."

Candace-2 thought for a moment, and spoke. "Fine, I'm helping you get to Doofenshmirtz' tower. Boys, you stay here. It's far too dangerous for you."

"But, Candace, we want to help them! Do you remember when we lost our Perry?" pleaded Phineas-2.

"No, you're staying here. That is an order. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Phineas-2 sighed, defeated.

"All right everyone, I'll show you the way to the secret tunnels. It's going to lead us straight beneath Doof's tower."

"What kind of a crazy name is Doof? HAHAHAHA!" snorted Korra.

"This is not a joke! You may have yourself some really amazing powers, but you are no match for the evil overlord Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" snapped back Candace.

"Psh, that's nothing! Six months ago, me and my friends here stopped a revolution by Amon and his Equalists, who threatened to rid our world of bending! And just a week ago, I survived having my Avatar spirit getting separated from my body and I managed to defeat my own uncle Unalaq after he became the Dark Avatar!" Korra said boastfully.

"We can vouch for that!" Bolin shouted from behind.

"Sigh, fine. Enough of your tall stories, if you want to help these two boys, then you are going to have to follow my orders. Understood?" she said right at Korra's face. The Avatar was offended and did not take her tongue-lashing lightly.

"Who died and made you queen, huh? You're not the boss of me!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" shouted Buford-2.

"I know I can be bossy, but I've never imagined myself being that bossy!" Candace thought aloud again.

Ferb comes over to try and comfort her, but she refuses.

"That doesn't get you two off the hook, however! I'm still going to bust you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here! So, just so everyone knows, the chase scene in the tunnels is almost like the one in the movie, only with the addition of Team Avatar. Anyways, read and review, guyses! :D**

The Resistance, Team Avatar and the trio of Phineas, Ferb and Candace were now on their way to Doofenshmirtz-2's tower via the underground mine carts.

"So, Korra," asked Candace, "What's the name of that friend of yours with the red scarf? He sure looks cute…" she trailed off dreamily.

"Um, he's Mako. Why do you ask?"

"Oooh! Is he your boyfriend?" squealed Candace.

"Actually, we just broke up last week." Korra stated matter-of-factly. Candace dropped her jaw at her statement.

"Um, Candace", interrupted Phineas, "isn't Jeremy your boyfriend already?"

"This is none of your business, Phineas! You're far too young to understand anything about love. You don't even know how much Isabella likes you."

"What?" Phineas and Isabella-2 replied at the same time.

"All right, this will take us as far as the underground entrance to Doof's headquarters." Isabella-2 continued. Korra couldn't help but let out a chuckle upon hearing Doofenshmirtz' nickname.

Candace-2 pulled out a map and explained their plan. "From there, we take the ventilation shaft until the fourth level, where the detainment center is."

"And the snack bar is on the fifth level!" shouted Buford-2 excitedly, rewarding him with a glare from Candace-2. "You know, if there's still time! I was just gonna get some nachos…" he finished, almost whispering.

Candace-2 then takes out her bo staff, hits a switch stand and causes the tracks to go in another direction. She then takes a seat beside her first-dimension counterpart.

"So, if there's them, and there's me, then there also has to be a Jeremy Johnson here, right?" asked Candace.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Johnson, Jeremy. Good soldier, leads a three-man strike team on the north."

"Good soldier? That's all you think of him? Don't you think he's dreamy, or cool, or even cute? Tell me at least you think he's cute!"

"Cute doesn't win the war, kiddo."

"Hmm, I guess so. So what do you guys here do for, you know, fun?"

"If your definition of fun is busting Norm-bots and protecting your little brothers, well then I certainly am having a lot of fun here."

"Wow, why so serious? No slumber parties, BFFs, or busting your little brothers?"

"Busting? What are you, crazy? I spend every day of my life trying to protect them! You know, ever since Doofenshmirtz took over our Tri-State Area, I was focused only on one thing, he's going down, down, down…"

"Down, yeah I know. Gee, you make growing up sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well, the truth hurts, kid. I'll do everything to protect the ones I love."

Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 then pop out of the compartment behind them.

"Aww, that's so sweet, sis!"

"What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home?"

"Like I've said, we have to help them out!"

Isabella-2 then butts in with an announcement. "Sir, we're nearing the target area!"

Frustrated at the presence of her two brothers, Candace-2 jumps into the front cart, jams her staff between the wheels and grinds the carts to a stop. "Okay people, this is as far as we go."

"What? But we have to help them out!" pleaded Phineas-2.

"This is their battle, not ours. You two don't have to get involved!" She then hits a red button, opening the door to the underground entrance. "Maybe none of us should have. All right, we're outta here. Korra, I trust you and your team are capable of handling yourselves?"

"Of course we can! We're Team Avatar!" she exclaims proudly.

As Candace-2 and her little brothers get back on the cart, Team Avatar, the trio of Phineas, Ferb and Candace, as well as Buford-2 and Isabella-2 make their way into the building. The basement was pitch-black, limiting the range of vision to just less than a few meters.

"I don't remember it being so dark down here." comments Buford-2.

Korra then creates a small fire, only to reveal a whole army of Norm-bots surrounding them.

"That's because it's a trap!" says Doof-1 as he walks in along with his counterpart, who was holding Perry by a chain.

"W-wait a second! Why is that small flame levitating in your hand like that? What are you, a witch or something? And why do you all look weird?" a confused Doof-1 wondered.

"Ugh, why do we get that question every time we see someone…" said Korra as she face-palmed with her other hand.

"Perry! We uh, well... well, we uh, came to rescue you!" Phineas said excitedly. "So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case. Yeah, we could've thought this out more."

"Enough of the cheesiness, it's giving me the cooties! Now, I got you, and your friends too! Haha, I win, you lose! Mark this as the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus!" said Doof-2 adamantly. "Get those kids, Norm-bots!"

Without hesitation, the Norm-bots went after Phineas and Ferb, who was now running out of the building with Candace in tow. Team Avatar stayed behind and provided cover for their escape.

"Ready for the return of the Fire Ferrets?" asked Korra as she air-blasted a group of Norm-bots away.

"It would be my pleasure!" replied Mako after dodging a laser blast from another Norm-bot.

"I've been waiting half a year to get some real teammates!" said Bolin as he knocked the heads clean off of two more Norm-bots with his earthbending.

"What about me, guys? What am I going to do?" Asami said as she engaged a Norm-bot mano-a-mano.

"Protect the kids! Use your electric gloves if you have any!" shouted Mako.

"Thankfully, I always come prepared!" said Asami to herself as she pulled out not one, but two electric gloves and put them on both of her hands. She then runs over to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace and shocks the Norm-bot chasing them, knocking it out cold instantly. More Norm-bots were still chasing them, however, even as Korra, Mako and Bolin tried their best to hold them off.

Doof-2 was surprised and angered by Team Avatar's gallant defense. "What the – they're magically controlling earth, wind and fire! No matter, Norm-bots, get them instead! We could use them in conquering his Tri-State Area!" he orders while pointing at his first-dimension counterpart.

"Yeah! Wait, what? Hey, I'm supposed to be ruler of my Tri-State Area! Whatever happened to 'Every man for himself!'?" Doof-1 replied indignantly.

"I don't believe in that silly motto of yours." Doof-2 responded flatly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace-2 led everyone back to the mine carts. Korra, Bolin and Mako tried to hold back the horde of Norm-bots, but were simply too many for them. Candace-2 hit the switch again, causing the door to shut close.

"Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea." she mutters to herself as she gets on the rear cart. "Isabella, start the engine!"

"I'm on it, sir!"

They get moving just as the Norm-bots melt the door and start chasing after them.

"Everyone, keep your heads down!" ordered Candace-2. "Especially you two, remember your training!" she says to her two brothers.

"But we've never had any training!" replied Phineas-2 as he ducked behind cover.

"Well, just keep your heads down! Consider yourself trained!"

The Norm-bots begin closing in on the mine carts, prompting Candace-2 to make the first move.

"All right, you rust buckets, let's dance."

Using her bo staff, she smashes away numerous Norm-bots, much to everyone's awe.

"Uh, you can do that?" Phineas asked his older sister.

"Apparently…" she trailed off.

Candace-2 stabs her staff into the neck of a Norm-bot, uses it to vault herself into the air to hit another Norm-bot behind it before jumping back to the mine cart, ripping off the head of the first Norm-bot in the process.

Buford-2 stares at her in awe. "Man, I am so in love with her right now."

"If we can get to the north tunnel before they can get to us, I can trip the security door." stated Candace-2. "Isabella, can you give us more throttle?"

"It's all the way in, sir!"

"Alright, hang tough. Things are about to get hairy. You four, help me out here." she says, pointing at Team Avatar. She then strikes a nearby turnstile, causing them to swerve sharply to the left.

Also wanting to help, Perry takes off the chain around his neck and wields it as a weapon. He wraps it at the arm of the nearest Norm-bot and then throws the other end around a nearby sign, ripping it off as the Norm-bot passed by. The severed arm flew into Candace's mine cart and unfortunately fired its laser, partially melting the cart. Candace screamed in horror and moved back to her brothers.

Korra and Mako used their firebending to keep the Norm-bots at a safe distance, however it had little effect as the flames just dissipated around their thick metal shells. Bolin came to the rescue and bent several disc-shaped rocks at the heads of the Norm-bots, knocking them out instantly.

Not long after, they passed through a tunnel, revealing the exit in the distance. Phineas takes up the robot arm and uses it as a cannon, blasting away several Norm-bots. All of a sudden, Platyborg flies in and shoots the wheels of the rear car, knocking Phineas off-balance and causing him to lose grip of the robot arm.

"No, no, no!" he said as the robot arm fell into the abyss.

"We're slowing down, sir!" reported Isabella-2.

"Keep it on the floor." replied Candace-2.

"It is on the floor! There's too much track, I don't think we're gonna make it!" Isabella-2 worriedly said.

"Everyone to the front, we're gonna have to cut loose these cars…" Candace-2 orders, but is interrupted by fire engulfing the middle car, preventing Phineas, Ferb and Candace from moving to the front car.

"Sir, the motor's overheating!" reminded Isabella-2 again.

On the second car, Team Avatar was watching the whole scene unfold. "Gah, of all the times I could have forgotten to bring my water skin, why now?" said Korra disappointedly. Then, a brilliant idea popped in her head. She turned to Mako, who was busy fending off the Norm-bots, and called him. "Mako, get to the back car, now! I have a plan!"

Mako turned to face her and said, "What? Are you crazy? There's a burning car in the way!"

"Just go, before the kids are caught by those robots!" Korra replied. Mako obeyed and somersaulted his way to the back cart and landed beside Candace, who was staring dreamily at him.

"Now what, Korra?" he shouted.

"Use your firebending to propel their cart!" shouted back Korra. "But first, Bolin, knock that cart out of the way!"

Acting quickly, Bolin bent a slab of earth from the tunnel's wall towards the burning cart, sending it flying down into the abyss.

"All right guys, hang on, we're going turbo!" warned Mako as he turned to face the chasing Norm-bots and unleashed a powerful stream of fire from both of his hands, rapidly propelling their cart forward. Soon enough, it linked up with the remaining mine carts, propelling all of them forward and out-speeding the Norm-bots.

Platyborg, however, saw them get away and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took out his retractable wings and chased them. Once he got within striking distance, he used his arm-mounted laser and fired it at Mako, who was surprised with the attack. He quickly turned his attention to Platyborg and retaliated with succession of quick fire blasts, all of which Platyborg dodged with minimal effort.

"Korra, Bolin!" he shouted, "Help me out with that flying cyborg!"

Without hesitation, Korra and Bolin used their combined earthbending and sent numerous rock discs at Platyborg. This time, he could not dodge all of the flying projectiles and he got knocked back down to the rails. Right as that happened, they finally entered the exit doorway.

"Good job, everyone," congratulated Candace-2, "but our job is far from done. Now that Doofenshmirtz knows of our presence, he'll most likely send strike teams to find us. Until then, let's keep our guards up."

Phineas and Ferb both stooped down and hugged their pet-slash-agent. "Perry, it's good to have you back! You know, I'm sorry for getting mad at you for being a secret agent. I just had trouble understanding the situation. But that's all water under the bridge! Now that we know what you really do every day, imagine how much fun we can all have!"

Bolin overheard their conversation and butted in. "Wait, you're saying your pet platypus is a secret agent? How is that even possible?"

"Honestly, we don't know. We just found out ourselves." replied Ferb.

He turns to Pabu, who had just climbed up to his shoulder.

"Pabu, you aren't a secret agent, are you?" The fire ferret just chatters mindlessly in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a sort-of filler chapter, after all that action. ****Oh, and uh, is my naming system for the characters understandable, confusing or what? Please let me know so I can change it ASAP. Thanks to the 19 viewers! :D**

Later that afternoon, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a furious Doof-2 vented out his frustration on Platyborg and the surviving Norm-bots as Doof-1 watches silently in the background from the kiddie chair he is sitting on.

"Platyborg, I am disappointed in you! This is the first time you have failed me!" he says at Platyborg, who looks down in shame. "As for you Norm-bots, I built you to withstand more than a bunch of flying rocks!" Doof-2 continues to pace back and forth, thinking of a plan to capture Perry the Platypus.

"Sir, we have managed to attach tracking beacons on the platypus. His coordinates are now being displayed on the mainframe server." one of the Norm-bots announced. Doof-2 walked toward the large screen and his face brightened up.

"Finally, some good news!" he said cheerfully. "So their hideout is in 2803 Maple Drive, eh? Now, all I need is something that will lure them out…"

"I know!" exclaimed Doof-1 from his chair, "Why don't you use yourself as bait? Since they want to take you down, that should make them come scurrying out of their tiny hideout!

"You know, that's a great idea, other me!" Doof-2 replied enthusiastically.

Scene cuts to show Doof-1 tied to a chain suspended precariously over the edge of D.E.I.

"You know, this is not what I had in mind!" exclaimed Doof-1.

"Oh come on, you think I'd be stupid enough to use myself as bait? Besides, you said you were with those kids! They'd come and rescue you for sure!" explained Doof-2. "Raise the chain!"

Platyborg cranked the lever, elevating Doof-1 further away from the ground.

* * *

Fresh from narrowly escaping Platyborg and his Norm-bots, the Resistance and the first-dimensioners returned to their hideout. Phineas, tired from the battle, plopped down lazily on the couch and turned on the TV. To his surprise, an announcement from Doofenshmirtz-2 was being shown.

"I-is this thing on? Mic test 1, 2, 3…" said the evil dictator. "Attention, other-dimension Phineas Flynn and your merry band of rebels. If you care one cent about your pharmacist friend over there…" The telecast shows Doof-1 tied & hanging from a crane.

"Hello there! Please save me!" he shouts.

"…You will surrender to me within 90 minutes! Why 90 minutes, you ask? I have to watch a football game and my favorite team is on. Go Gunners!" he cheers proudly. "If you don't, I will have no choice but to let him plummet to his doom! Actually, I have many other choices in case something goes awry, but you get the drift! Your hour and a half begins now!"

As the telecast concluded, Phineas became speechless. Everyone in the hideout, even Perry, had watched the telecast as well. Ferb comes over to his side and comforts him.

"It's okay, bro. Don't let his tactics get to you." he says.

"I say we finally crush that guy once and for all!" Korra exclaimed angrily.

"No, that's exactly what he expects us to do. We have to sneak our way into his tower." reminded Candace-2.

"Yeah, because the last time we did that went so well." replied Korra sarcastically.

"Look, Korra, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I know what happened back at the tunnels, and I know another way we can get to his tower without attracting any attention. I trust you guys are capable of blending in with the crowd?"

"That sounds easy enough, right guys?" Korra says to her teammates.

Ten minutes later, Team Avatar, including Pabu, was now wearing Dooferalls.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" wondered Asami.

"They're a little tight around the waist and legs! I can't earthbend in this!" complained Bolin.

Korra let out a disappointed sigh. "This is SO not what I had in mind."

Phineas and Perry were chuckling at Team Avatar as well, until Candace-2 called them.

"Hey you, other-dimensioners, don't think you're getting away that easy."

"Aw man…", they all groaned in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: The party consists of Candace-2, Team Avatar, Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace.  
Yet another note: Sorry if this one's rather cut short. You'll find out why when I post the next chapter :D**

Candace-2 is busy briefing everyone on their espionage mission in a secluded alleyway out in the second dimension.

"All right, here are the two rules. First, nobody uses any elemental magic." Korra, Mako and Bolin all nod in understanding. "Second, act calm when a Norm-bot approaches us. I'll handle it. All right, everyone, let's roll."

The entire party then set off for Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated.

*A montage plays, showing them sneaking through downtown, avoiding many close calls from Norm-bots along the way.*

Soon enough, they made it to the back door of D.E.I. Candace-2 quickly got to work and picked open the lock. She covered her party's entrance, serving as lookout for any Norm-bots. Once the coast was clear, she quickly made her way inside. Unfortunately, Platyborg spotted them from behind a nearby corner and flew up to the top of the building, not wanting to repeat his previous mistake.

40 floors later…

"I'm not*huff*sure if I*huff*can take*huff*more of this…" said Candace, in between breaths.

"Come on, other me! If I can do it, you should, too. Besides, there's not much longer to go." goaded her counterpart, who barely broke a sweat.

"That's easy for you to say, you fight hordes of robots every day! I can't even remember the last time I went to a gym!"

After another 10 or so grueling floors, they finally made their way to the top. Everyone sat down the floor in exhaustion. Candace-2 wasted no time, however, and kicked the door open to Doof-2's lair. Much to their surprise, a whole armada of Norm-bots greeted them, with no less than Doofenshmirtz-2and Platyborg leading them.

"Well, well, look who came right on time! Actually, more like right on half time. Arsenal is leading 3-nil! Yeah, go Gunners!" cheers Doof-2 proudly. Platyborg taps him and snaps him back to reality. "Oh yeah, right. Norm-bots, get them!"

Mako and Bolin quickly sprung to their feet and unleashed an explosive earth and fire salvo, knocking away several Norm-bots in the process.

Korra spotted a fountain in the corner and ran over to it. "Come on, you lame robots, get me!" she taunted. The Norm-bots quickly turned toward her and wasted no time in attacking her. Using her skill in pro-bending, Korra unleashed a flurry of water blasts at their arms and heads, which are their weak spots.

Asami, on the other hand, spotted Doof-2 about to escape his lair. She quickly ran over and blocked his path.

"Hey you, where do you think you're going?" she taunted.

"Move out of the way, little girl, I have a pharmacist to send to his doom!" replied Doof-2 curtly.

"You'll have to get through me first!"

"Fine then, you leave me with no choice! But I warn you, I have a black belt in jiu-wondo-rate!" he says as he flails his arms around, doing a bad impression of a martial art demonstration.

"Whatever, you asked for this!" yelled Asami as she roundhoused Doof-2 square in the cheek, knocking the evil dictator out cold easily.

"I should have taken the first move…" muttered Doof-2 as he blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace-2 tells the first-dimensioners some last orders.

"Sorry guys, as much as I'd like to thwart Doofenshmirtz myself, I can't risk not being with my brothers, as they are still my top priority. Korra and her team seem to be handling things pretty well. Candace, I'm putting you in charge now. Go and rescue that friend of yours. Farewell." she says as she takes the elevator downstairs.

"Hey, wait just a darn second! There was an elevator all this time and she didn't even bother to let us take it? That's just selfish!" complained Candace.

"Maybe she just likes doing the extreme." stated Ferb.

"Uh guys, I think we should go now, that Perry is about to catch us!" said Phineas worriedly as Platyborg flew towards them.

After climbing yet another seemingly never-ending flight of stairs, they finally manage to reach the rooftop, much to Doof-1's relief. Phineas and Ferb ran over to the crane machine holding him and tried to bring him back to safety while Perry held off Platyborg. Despite all the action going around her, Candace had no idea what to do.

"Uh, uh, guys, what should I do?" she said while narrowly avoiding Platyborg's double mace, which became stuck in the ground. Perry used this as an advantage and kicked him hard in the face, knocking the robot platypus away a good distance.

"Help us out here! We need somebody to keep the crane steady while Ferb and I retract Dr. D!" shouted Phineas as he climbed aboard the cockpit. Candace obeyed and went over to the crane's control panel. Since she was not as adept as machines as her brothers, the array of buttons and switches befuddled her.

"Um, guys, which button should I press?" she asked.

"The one that says 'Hold Crane Steady'!" shouted back Phineas. Candace looked around the panel and sure enough, found a large black button that had the words "Hold Crane Steady" embossed in bold, red letters.

"Well, what do you know, that is very convenient!" she said to herself as she pressed the button.

"You pressed the button already? Great, we'll take it from here!" replied Phineas as he and Ferb rotated the crane closer to the rooftop.

Candace heaved a sigh of relief and sat down beside the control panel. All of a sudden, Platyborg came flying into the control panel after being tossed by Perry. Candace screamed in horror as the control panel started emitting sparks. Soon enough, the crane itself started swinging wildly. Doof-1 tried his best not to throw up his lunch.

"Candace! What's going on over there? We didn't ask you to push the 'Wild Ride' button!" shouted Phineas as the crane was rocking back and forth.

Candace panicked for a few minutes when an idea suddenly struck in her head. She quickly went over to the large steering wheel beside the control panel and used it control the crane herself. Using all of her strength, she stopped the crane from swinging and brought it back to its original, stable position.

While she was happy that she saved her brothers, her exhaustion took its toll on her body and she fell down the ground and fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A short chapter from Perry's point of view. This was not how I originally wrote this chapter, just sharing :D**

Perry

Platyborg gave me quite the headache with his attacks. A punch here, a kick there, and a spinning double mace every so often. Yeah, I'm bad at dodging hits like that. I tried to trip him by giving him a low sweep, however he leapt above and punched me hard on the fall. Ouch. As I got back up, in the corner of my eye, I saw Candace falling to the ground. At that moment, I my opponent to the ground and I hurriedly ran to my owner's side. As I got within a few meters of Candace, Platyborg appeared and punched me hard in the face.

When I got back up, I saw him about to blast my busting-obsessed owner to kingdom come. I hurriedly tried to stop him, but a random baseball did the job for me. To my relief, it turned out to be from Ferb, who had the baseball launcher in his hands. Shaking off the pain, I got back to my feet and I grappled the disoriented Platyborg by the neck. Then, I realized that, being half-robot, he didn't have to breathe as much. He only proved my theory correct by elbowing me hard in the stomach, followed by a solid U-turn hook to my face. I fell to the ground once more.

Getting back up yet again, I saw Phineas angrily take the baseball launcher from Ferb's hands and fired it at Platyborg's head repeatedly. I was proud of my triangle-headed pal, but at the same time, I was scared and made a note to myself: Never get him angry.

"Take that, you evil psychotic half-robot!" he screamed as he pummeled Platyborg further.

All of a sudden though, he dropped the launcher and turned away.

"I-I can't do this. What have you done to me, you evil monster…" he said as he walked begrudgingly back to Ferb and Dr. D, who looked like they have seen a ghost for the very first time.

As if nothing happened, Platyborg fired his arm cannon at Phineas, who was unaware because he had his back turned. The nerve of that coward! At that very moment, I felt a massive surge of power rush to my body and I quickly got up and pushed Phineas out of harm's way. The last things I remembered were a bright flash of light, a sharp pain in my abdomen and me making contact with the cold, hard ground. Man, I could really get used to falling down. As my vision began to black out, I saw Phineas, Ferb – and Doof? - coming over to my side. I gave them a smile and I fainted for good.

**Cliffhanger much? Hehehe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the 48 readers! It means a lot to me :D**

Normal POV

Phineas felt himself pushed to the ground by an unknown force. As he turned to find out what it was, he saw his pet sprawled on his side, arching in pain. The force of the attack left a large wound on Perry's abdomen. He quickly called Ferb, who checked Perry's vitals, but the results did not turn out very well. Phineas tried to administer CPR, but to no avail. Platyborg, on the other hand, felt that his mission was now complete and he flew away triumphantly. After another minute of numerous failed revival attempts, Ferb put his hand on his brother and motioned for him to stop. Phineas took up Perry in his arms and started crying. Even Doof was sobbing at his frienemy's demise.

"PERRY!" cried Phineas to the heavens as he mourned the passing of his pet and friend.

Candace finally regained consciousness and walked over to her brothers, none the wiser of the events that had just happened.

"Hey, you guys, what happened while I was out?" she asked innocently.

"Perry's g-gone…" muttered a still-sobbing Phineas.

Ferb spoke for his grieving brother. "Perry sacrificed his life to save Phineas."

Candace was taken aback by the sudden realization. She knelt beside her brother and consoled him. She still liked Perry, even if she doesn't display it often. She began crying as well as the reality of Perry's demise sunk in.

Not long after, Korra and the rest of Team Avatar triumphantly walked in, fresh from defeating Doof-2and his horde of Norm-bots.

"Guys, we did it! We defeated the evil dictator!" said Korra proudly. "Um, guys? Why the long faces?"

Ferb was about to speak in behalf of Phineas again, but Candace overtook him.

"W-we lost our pet platypus, P-perry." she said in between tears.

Korra realized her mistake and quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"No, it's okay. At least he's in a happier place now." stated Candace. Phineas' face turned sour and he turned towards his sister.

"No! It's not okay! You think losing a friend is okay? What is wrong with you!" he shouted angrily. Ferb tells him to calm down, which he does so reluctantly. "Korra, please tell me you can do something about Perry!" he said desperately.

"Let me see, how long has he been out?" asked Korra.

"Just a few minutes." replied Ferb.

"Good, there's still a chance. Now, let me examine him…" Korra picked up Perry's body and healed it using some water. After a few moments, she came up with a conclusion. "He's no longer alive, but…"

"But what? Can you still save him?" asked Phineas, the desperation still obvious in his voice.

"…If we can get him some spirit water, I might be able to revive him." finished Korra.

"Spirit water, what is that? Is that a brand of bottled water or something?" asked Doof-1 nonchalantly.

"It's a special kind of water that can only be found in the Spirit World. I could meditate my way there now, but the problem is, you can't come with me." explained Korra. "We'd have to go back to the Southern spirit portal, but as it is at the moment, we don't have any means of inter-dimensional travel."

Upon hearing the phrase "inter-dimensional travel", Ferb's face brightened up.

"Actually, we do. We have this remote here that allows you to travel between dimensions. It's what we used to get here." he explained. "But, there's a slight hitch." he added as he pressed the remote, showing Korra the same, pastel-colored forest the remote showed before on the other side.

"Oh, I see now. Well, maybe there's another way around it." she said.

After hearing the word "around", Phineas remembered Dr. Baljeet's advice and finally decided to speak up.

"Hey, Ferb! Remember what Dr. Baljeet told us about the universe and the dimensions?" he said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Something about the universe being circular?" his bro replied.

"Yeah, that! So, if we keep traveling through the dimensions, we'll eventually end up at your home dimension, Korra!" concluded Phineas happily.

After thinking for a few moments, Korra made a decision. "All right, let's do it. The journey might take a while, so we have to hurry. Your pet is in a highly vulnerable state. Start up the portal, Phineas!"

Without further ado, Phineas clicked the remote and activated the portal. They all stepped inside soon after. A Norm-bot saw the whole event from behind a corner and alerted the rest of his fellow robots before making its way to the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**We're halfway through! Although this chap, along with the next, is all talk, meaning, there will be no action for a while. I had to make some character interactions too :D  
****How'd you guys like it so far? Please leave reviews! Thanks!**

Doof-2 was busy recuperating from his injuries in the bedroom of his lair.

"Hey, random Norm-bot," he called out, "could you pass me an ice patch? That feisty teenage girl beat me up real bad."

"Would you like some muffins with that, sir?" asked the Norm-bot before going away to pick up an ice patch. Doof-2 was confused.

"He asks me for some muffins, yet runs away before I can answer. Note to self: Schedule a firmware upgrade this weekend." he mumbled to himself. Just as he finishes, an announcement comes over the PA.

"Sir, I have found the target. They are escaping on a portal here on the rooftop. I am going after them, backup is requested."

The transmission then went blank. Doof-2's face turned sour and he ran out of his room to his throne and pressed a button on the table. Not long after, Platyborg and all of his remaining Norm-bots came rushing in.

"Attention, my soldiers. According to a report from a Norm-bot on recon duty, our hostage has escaped via another portal right on our rooftop! Platyborg, lead your army and capture them! Do not return without him and the rest of the fugitives!" he ordered furiously.

Platyborg saluted and made his way back to the rooftop, followed by his Norm-bot army.

* * *

*The song _Brand New Reality _plays, showing Team Avatar, Phineas, Ferb and Candace traveling through the various dimensions of the universe. The lone Norm-bot kept following them without theirknowledge.*

Finally, after 25 dimensions (including the original Tri-State Area, where they made a quick stopover), they finally made their way to the Southern spirit portal. Just like Team Avatar before, the trio of Phineas, Ferb and Candace were enthralled by the many portals that led to various dimensions, many of which they did not travel through.

"Wow, this is awesome! Look at all those other dimensions!" ogled Phineas. "I wish you could see this, Perry."

"Speaking of which, let's go and save your pet! The Spirit World is over here!" said Korra as she and the rest of Team Avatar entered the portal leading to the Spirit World. Phineas and his two sibs followed soon after.

The Spirit World had changed a lot since the Harmonic Convergence. The once desolate and battle-scarred wasteland was now a field filled with numerous beautifully lush flowers and plants. The Tree of Time was equally vibrant as well. Many spirits now inhabited the area.

Korra wasted no time and put Perry in a small puddle of water. She quickly got to work and healed him as everyone looked on anxiously. After a few minutes, Perry squirmed, opened his eyes and chattered. Phineas ran over and quickly picked him up.

"Perry! You're okay! We worried so much about you, boy..." he trailed off as he started crying tears of joy. Ferb and Candace soon joined and hugged Phineas and Perry. Bolin could not help but cry as well as he watched the whole scene. After a few minutes of hugging, they finally broke it off.

"Here boy, I think this belongs to you." said Phineas as he handed Perry his signature brown fedora. Perry gladly took it and wore it proudly back on his head. As he put it on, his signature theme song played.

*_DOO-BEE DOO-BEE DOO-BA,_ _AGENT P!*_

Wow, he has his own theme song? Cool!" said Korra amazedly. "Anyway, I'm glad he's okay now." She reaches over and pets Perry on the chin, activating his reflex and flipping his tail upward. Perry smiles awkwardly as it happened.

Ferb approached and gave him something as well, a silver collar. When he tried to chitter, a voice came out of it.

"I wonder what this collar is for?" it said. Perry was surprised, and so were Phineas and Candace.

"Is that a portable version of the animal translator?" asked Phineas, to which Ferb responded with a quick thumbs-up. "Wow Ferb, I can't believe you worked on that all by yourself! Nice work, bro!"

"What, you guys made another animal translator? I haven't even busted you for the first one!" complained Candace. "That's just unfair…"

"Whoa, you two boys really are cool!" said Korra. "All right, let's get you all back to your home world. Our work here is done." she concluded.

"But we don't want to go yet! Right, guys?" said Candace as she turned to her younger sibs, who agreed reluctantly. "Can't we at least, you know, have a tour of your world?"

"Well, that's fine with me." agreed Korra. "Our first stop will be my house-slash-compound here at the South Pole where we'll spend the night, then we'll go to Republic City, where all the action happens."

They then set off for Korra's compound. Little did they know that at the very same moment, Platyborg and his army of Norm-bots arrived at Republic City.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this one's a tad too long. This is just a rather lame attempt to add some Phinbella to the story :D  
Please review if you liked this!**

Later that night, at her compound, Korra was busy introducing their new friends to her family.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my parents!" began Korra.

"This is my mother, Senna!"

"Hi there, kids!"

"This is my father, Tonraq! He's our first tribal chief! "

"Glad to meet you."

"And, last but not the least, my mentor, Katara! She's taught me everything I needed to know about waterbending."

"Hello, young ones! It's nice to see Korra making friends with people from other worlds."

"Mom, Dad, Katara, these are my new friends!"

"Hi, my name's Phineas Flynn! Nice to meet you!"

Ferb simply raised his hand and waved it.

"Hello, Korra's parents and… grandmother?" she said awkwardly.

"No, young lady, I am not her grandma," explained Katara calmly. "But my husband is her previous incarnation, so I am related to her in a way."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name's Candace Flynn, and I'm their older sister!"

"I am Perry the Platypus, and I am their pet!" said Perry through his translator collar.

"Greetings! I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I am Perry's neme-OOF!" Perry elbowed him in the leg, and winked at Doof, who quickly got his message. "I-I mean, I'm his veterinarian! That's what I am!" he continued awkwardly.

"Wow, a real platypus, and a talking one at that! I thought only platypus-bears existed?" wondered Tonraq.

"Platypus-bears? We've never heard of anything like those. Maybe it's because we live in different worlds?" said Phineas.

"Hohoho, you're quite the smart one, eh! Come here, boys, I got something to show you!" said Tonraq as he stood up and motioned for Phineas and Ferb to follow him.

"I had to swallow a lot of pride for you, Perry the Platypus!" whispered Doof to his nemesis. Perry just shrugged his arms and ignored the evil scientist.

"Hey Perry, Dr. D and Candace, do you wanna come along with us?" asked Phineas.

Perry and Doof stopped bickering and decided to join them, but Candace chose to stay.

"Nah, I'm good. Enjoy the tour, guys!" she said.

As she watched her brothers leave, Korra called her. "Hey Candace, why didn't you join them?"

"I wanted to spend time with you guys. My brothers drive me insane just by being with them."

"Why? Your brothers are cool! How could they drive you insane?"

"Oh, if only you knew." Candace said flatly.

"Come on, Candace, tell me!" pleaded Korra. After a few moments, Candace sighed and relented.

"Okay, fine. They've spent every day of our summer vacation building all sorts of crazy inventions like rollercoasters, beaches, a portal to Mars, monster trucks and so much more!"

"WHAT?!" said a very surprised Korra. "All those things you said, they really did that?"

"Of course they did! And the worst part is, they never run out of ideas to do! No, wait, the real worst part of that is I can't get my parents to see what they're doing! It's annoying, I tell you!" said Candace frustratedly.

"Dude, that's like, totally awesome! How could you not like what they're doing? Do you have a secret hatred for them or something?"

"No, no, it's not like that! I'm just looking out for their safety and well-being! Naturally, since I'm the oldest, if something happens to them, the blame is going to point to me."

"Oh, now I see your point. Anyway, you shouldn't be so hard on them."

Katara overheard their conversation and sat down between them.

"Ah, brothers, appreciate them while you can, because once you're at my age, you'll miss them more than anything."

"You had crazy younger brothers too?" asked Candace.

"No, my only brother, Sokka, was older than me by a year." replied Katara. "Back when we were kids, he used to drive me crazy all the time, but he was a great planner and a man of science. We used to fight with each other over the smallest of things because of our conflicting personalities, but that was just sibling rivalry. Plus, he had a great sense of humor, even if he was corny most of the time." she said while chuckling.

"Wow, your brother sounds very cool!" said Candace.

Katara continued her story. "We learned to rely on each other, since our mother was taken away from us when were just little kids. As we journeyed across the world in our quest to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, that bond of ours proved unbreakable."

"Looks like you and Sokka had a lot of good times together! So, where is he now?"

At that point, Katara became sad and sighed. "Sadly, he is no longer with us. He passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Wow, your story really changed my opinion about my own brothers. I know, I'll stop busting them starting tomorrow! Thanks, Katara!" said Candace as Katara smiled, stood up and left. She smiled and said, "Ah, Sokka, wherever you are now, I will be seeing you again soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tonraq was busy showing Phineas, Ferb, Doof and Perry around his palace.

"Here we have the royal banquet room, where we hold important events like festivals and the like. During normal days, however, this is the courtroom. Ironically, I was sentenced to life here last week!" he said while laughing. Phineas and Ferb were gazing in awe at the room's architecture when they were caught by surprise by Tonraq's statement.

"What? You were convicted? I thought you were the tribal chief?" asked a confused Phineas.

"It's a long story, boys, but I will tell if you'd like!" replied Tonraq. Phineas and Ferb both nodded in agreement, while Perry and Doof were too busy arguing with each other to even notice.

"It all began last week, when our rebels attacked Unalaq without my knowledge. The following day, he had me arrested and sentenced us to life in prison, even if I did not participate in the attack. Korra broke me out of jail a few days later, and the rest they say, is history. Still, I can't believe my own younger brother did that to me."

"Wow, that's really unbelievable. That's very un-brotherly of your, uh, younger brother. I can't imagine doing that to Candace, or anyone for that matter!" said Phineas.

"Perhaps his brother is just really evil." commented Ferb.

"Unalaq and I might have had our differences, but attacking him was something I would never do. It was only when he revealed his plan to take over the world that I decided to snap some sense into him." added Tonraq. "So, boys, how 'bout we had enough of the backstory and we continue the tour of my palace?". Phineas and Ferb both nodded in agreement again.

* * *

After Katara left, Candace and Korra continued their conversation with each other.

"So, Korra, tell me more about bending and how it's done. Oh, and uh, can you teach me some of your moves?" said Candace.

"Aww shucks, thanks!" replied Korra. "Okay, here in our world, there are four nations, each with their own respective element."

"Those are water, earth, fire and air, right?"

"Yes, yes they are. A normal bender can only bend one element. However, there is one person who is capable of bending all four elements. That person is known as the Avatar, which, right now, happens to be me."

"Yes, yes I know that part already, but I want you to explain to me how you control the elements! Is it through magic or do you have psychic abilities?"

"What, magic? LOL, Candace, that's not how it's done here! We benders rely on our inner energy, or _chi, _to control our respective elements. If get too tired or if our _chi_ pathways get blocked, obviously, we won't be able to bend anymore."

"Oh, cool! Can you teach me some of your moves? That way, I can finally one-up my brothers!" Candace said excitedly. "Oh, that and because I realized how physically unfit I was when I saw my other-dimension counterpart save our butts back in her dimension."

"Um, I'm not really sure that's possible. If you're not a native bender, then there's no way you can learn a bending art. Benders are born, not made, unfortunately. Sorry, Candace." said Korra sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad." replied Candace.

Korra felt bad for Candace and thought of something in return. A few moments later, "Hey, I have an idea! I can teach you the physical side of bending instead! Since the bending arts have their own fighting styles, it's going to be like I'm teaching you self-defense! How's that sound?"

Candace accepted her offer without saying another word. Korra then led Candace to the practice platform, where they spent the rest of the afternoon mastering the basic forms of the four elements.

* * *

*The following day…*

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad and Katara! We'll be heading off to Republic City now!" said Korra as she bade farewell to her family.

"Bye, Tonraq, sir! Thanks for showing us around the palace! We could use the architecture as inspiration for our future projects!" said Phineas.

"Haha, you kids and your active imaginations." replied Tonraq to himself. "Here boys, I want you to have these." he added as he gave each of the boys a parting gift.

"Phineas, this is a traditional Water Tribe wolf armor. I got this as a gift when I moved here in the South Pole. I know it's too big for you, but it's too creaky enough to be used anyway."

"Not to worry sir, Ferb and I can make some modifications to this design. Thank you!" replied the triangle-headed boy cheerfully.

"As for you, silent one, take this." he said as he gave Ferb a large spear that was roughly twice his own height and bore a blade made of a shark's tooth. The young Brit lad nodded in gratitude.

"And, last but not the least, for the talking platypus, here is a personal keepsake." he said as he handed over a whalebone club. "That was my main hunting weapon in my childhood years. Use it wisely."

"I will not let you down, sir!" saluted Perry as he accepted the club.

Doof was waiting for Tonraq to give him something, but all the tribal chief gave him was a pat on the back. "Take care of the talking platypus, Heinz, for he is very special."

"What, that's it? No gifts, no weapons, no anything?" said Doof disappointedly. "And for the last time, I am not his vete-OW!" Perry struck him conveniently using his new battle club and reminded the evil scientist of their agreement, to which he reluctantly agreed.

"Unfortunately, I do not have anything that can be of use to you as a veterinarian. I apologize." replied Tonraq. Doof looked down sadly.

Soon enough, everyone finished saying goodbyes and they all boarded the ship to Republic City. Before the ship could depart though, a whole troop of girls appeared in the distance, running at full speed towards them.

"WAIT FOR US! DON'T START THE SHIP YET!" shouted the girl. Tonraq, Senna and Katara stepped out of their way, afraid of getting run over.

Upon seeing the figure in the distance, Bolin quickly hid behind Mako. "Th-that's not Eska again, is it?" he said fearfully.

Phineas and Ferb also turned their head towards the noise and tried to identify who the girl was.

"Ferb, are they…" said Phineas, still unsure of who the girls were.

"Isabella? Yes, it is Isabella! And she has her whole troop behind her!" remarked Ferb excitedly.

"PHINEAS! WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Isabella furiously again.

"Who are those young ladies? Are they your chicks, huh Phineas?" asked Korra mockingly.

"Nah, they're our friends. Especially Isabella." replied Phineas.

A few minutes later, Isabella finally reached Phineas and gave him a tight hug, so much that it threw them both to the ground, with her on top of the triangle-headed boy.

"Oh, Phineas, I missed you so much!" said Isabella excitedly, not even noticing how she was suffocating Phineas or the fact that they were lying in the cold, hard snow..

"Isabella… I can't… breathe…" struggled Phineas as more air was being squeezed out of his body.

Korra and Mako watched the scene from afar and chuckled at the same time. When they noticed, they turned away from each other and blushed embarrassedly.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she helped Phineas, who was still trying to regain his breath, back on his feet.

"Anyway, Isabella, how'd you get here?"

"You guys never closed the portal you left in Danville, so the girls and I decided to follow you along!"

"Wait, if you're here, why didn't you bring Baljeet and Buford along?"

"As much as a certain someone wanted to bring Baljeet along…" she said, referring to Ginger, who scowled in protest, "…we decided it would ruin the surprise."

"Oooh, a surprise? Where?" asked Phineas excitedly.

"Ta-da! We're the surprise!" she said enthusiastically. Her troopmates also joined in revealing the "surprise".

"Oh, I get it." said Phineas with his head down. "You guys…are the…surprise." he added flatly, obviously disappointed.

"Why? Don't you want to see us?" replied Isabella, saddened by his reaction.

Phineas immediately brightened up his expression and replied, "What? No! Why would I not be happy to see my only girl best friend?" Upon hearing that statement, Isabella cringed in her position.

Faking a smile, she replied, "Yeah, uh-huh, best friend…"

All of a sudden, the ship's blew its horn, signaling that it was about to leave.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Are you still coming along or what?" said Korra teasingly.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute!" Phineas replied snappily. "How about you guys? Do you want to join us? We're going to Republic City, according to Korra."

"I didn't come all the way here just to see you leave!" replied Isabella angrily. "I mean, of course, Phineas, me and my girls will go with you! Right, Troop 46231?"

"Yeah!" the girls all replied in unison.

"Great! Now get on, We'll take care of your tickets." said Phineas as he helped the Fireside Girls board the ship.

Isabella heard him and turned around instantly. "Really? You'd do that, Phineas?"

"Of course! What are friends fo-" he replied before getting interrupted by Izzy hugging him (again).

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said while tightening her grip on Phineas. In her excitement, she got carried away and nearly kissed him on the lips, only to stop midway and look away awkwardly. Like always, Phineas had no idea on what was going on.

"Come on, Izzy, let's go! We can't miss this trip!" he said as he pushed Isabella away, much to her disappointment.

Everyone waved their last goodbyes as their ship left the harbor and cruised away to the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoa, 95 viewers! Thanks, you people! This one's a continuation of the last, so still no action :D  
Please bear with me for at least another chapter, teehee! Oh, and please leave reviews!  
**

8 hours have passed since the ship departed for Republic City. Everyone had finished eating dinner and were now either preparing to sleep or watching the night sky on the viewing deck. Isabella, on the other hand, managed to spend some time with Phineas by convincing him to tell all about their adventures.

"We landed on a pharmacist's building, helped him build a portal into another dimension, found out that Perry is a secret agent…"

Isabella cut him off there, surprised by what he said. "Wait, Perry's a secret agent?! Seriously? I though platypuses didn't do much?"

"Yeah, that was exactly our reaction when we found out. I was mad at first, until I realized how cool and brave he is. He even sacrificed his life to save me!" added Phineas.

"Sacrificed? But – Perry's still alive, isn't he?"

"Isabella, you're skipping my story! I'll get there later."

"Oh, okay, go ahead Phineas…"

As Phineas continued his rambling, Isabella stopped listening and drifted to Phineas-land yet again. They didn't notice Korra walk up beside them.

"Hey Phineas, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." she teased.

The two kids were surprised back to reality.

"Um, uh, he's not, she's not…" said the two as they both struggled for something to say.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding, you guys! So, you're Isabella, right? My name's Korra, nice to meet you!"

"How'd you know my name?" asked Isabella, confused. "Anyway, pleased to meet you too!"

"We met someone who looked exactly like you a while back. Hasn't Phineas told you yet?"

"I was, but she interrupted me!" said Phineas jokingly.

"So, enjoying the sights, huh?" said Korra as she looked at the ocean.

"Yeah, I sure am…" replied Isabella dreamily while staring at Phineas.

"So, Isabella, do you still want me to continue the story? And why are you looking at me like that?" asked Phineas, still oblivious as ever.

"Uh, what? Oh yeah, your story! Please, continue!" she replied awkwardly.

"I guess I'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone for now." teased Korra again. "If you need me, I'll be at my cabin." she said as she walked back inside. Isabella and Phineas both blushed at her statement.

"Okay, where was I…" began Phineas anew, "Oh yeah! After we met Korra and her friends, we traveled to Doofenshmirtz' building via an underground mine tunnel to rescue Perry. Things didn't work out well, though, since we got ambushed by hordes of robots and we were forced to escape back to Candace's hideout, which happened to be under your house."

"Under my house? I'm pretty sure we don't have a basement…"

"That reminds me! The 'other you' that Korra was talking about was the leader of the rebels. She was a lot tougher than you were."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm not tough?" replied Isabella, offended by his statement.

"What? No, no, that wasn't what I meant!" answered Phineas defensively. It didn't help him though, as Izzy punched him hard in the arm and walked away in a huff.

"Man, I have got to be more careful of what I say around girls…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bolin was trying to strike up a conversation with Perry.

"So, Perry, how did you become a secret agent? Isn't that, you know, against the laws of nature?"

"Well, how are you able to manipulate the four elements? Isn't that against the laws of physics?" retorted Perry sarcastically.

"Wow, for a secret agent-slash-platypus, you have quite the sharp wit!"

"Nah, I was just kidding!" replied Perry lightheartedly. "As for your question, I've been trained by the O.W.C.A in the ways of the secret agent for as long as I can remember!"

"What kind of agency has a name like that?" wondered Bolin aloud. "And what kind of agency trains animals to become secret agents?"

"First, O.W.C.A. stands for Organization Without A Cool Acronym." explained Perry. "Second, I – I'm not really sure why. That's something I have to ask my boss, Major Monogram, someday…"

"'Organization without A Cool Acronym?' That's a very straight-to-the-point name. Anyway, have you met Pabu? Pabu, Perry! Perry, Pabu!" said Bolin as he introduced the two pets to one another. Perry tipped his hat, but Pabu didn't seem to notice.

"It's nice meeting him and all, but I don't think he can actually understand anything." said Perry, referring to the fire ferret, who was running around the room.

"Says the platypus who pulled off the 'mindless pet' disguise and fooled his owners for five years." mocked the earthbender.

"H – how did you know that?" said Perry, embarrassed.

"I found out straight from the source." replied Bolin matter-of-factly.

"Oh man, my reputation as a secret agent is ruined…" thought Perry to himself.

"Well, it's getting quite late, Perry, I'll be heading off to sleep now. You can try and chat with Pabu if you want. Good night!" said Bolin as he stretched and walked back to his room.

Perry moved and sat down beside the fire ferret. "Well, at least you can keep a secret."


	10. Chapter 10

**Just like what I said yesterday, this one's a continuation of their adventures around Republic City. Enjoy!**

It was early morning when the cruise ship docked in Republic City. Isabella, her troop, Perry, Phineas and his two sibs were awestruck by the city's appearance. As everyone got off the ship, Tenzin and his family greeted them.

"Welcome back, Korra! I see you've brought quite a number of friends along."

"See, Tenzin? I told you it was A-okay to go into those portals! We got there and back without a hitch!" said Korra proudly.

"Don't forget, we got chased away by a flying robot platypus and hordes of laser-firing robots. And got Phineas' pet platypus killed in the process." added Mako sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks for reminding, Mako!" replied Korra in an equally sarcastic tone. "Aside from that, everything went fine!"

"Hey, I was right all along!" exclaimed Tenzin, vindicated. "But, why exactly did they come and join you all the way here? Do you know that it's dangerous for anyone to stay in another dimension for too long?"

Phineas, Ferb and all of their friends were shocked by the airbending master's warning.

"Is that true, Korra?" asked Phineas, scared.

"Nah, don't mind Tenzin, that's just something he made up. Trust me, you guys will be safe." rebutted the Avatar. "Come on Tenzin, don't scare them like that!"

"Fine, but you're in charge of their safety while they're here." replied Tenzin. "What are your plans for them, anyway?"

"First, we're going to drop off our stuff over at the Air Temple Island so I can lead them on a tour of Republic City, then they'll spend the night here and depart for their home dimension tomorrow."

"Oooh, can we join them, Dad?" asked his three children simultaneously. Knowing he would lose the argument, he instantly relented.

"Fine, you can join them, but be careful and don't give them any trouble!" he warned.

"Okay, Daddy!" exclaimed his children as they ran off to join with Phineas and his friends.

"Korra, tell them to place their bags on Oogi, I'll take care of it." said Tenzin as he got on his trusty air bison.

As they placed their stuff on the massive sky bison, Phineas whispered something to his brother. "Why does he keep talking like we're not even here in front of him?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response, like always.

A few moments after Tenzin and Oogi left, Mako approached Korra and whispered something.

"Korra, as much as I'd like to accompany you, I have to report to duty today. I would never want to explain to Lin why I'm AWOL."

"Uh, okay, sure! We'll just drop by your office later. Bye!" she replied as the firebending policeman left on his motorbike, which was parked conveniently near the port.

"All right guys, are you all ready for the tour?" said Korra excitedly.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHH!" exclaimed everyone in glee.

* * *

Their first stop was the city's park, which also happened to Korra's first destination upon arriving in Republic City.

"Here we have the Republic City Park, the best place for taking a break from the city's hustle and bustle!" began Korra. "When I first got here, this was my first destination, since I had no place to stay then."

"Can we sit down and enjoy the view for a while?" curiously asked Isabella.

"Of course! That's what this tour is for!" replied Korra.

Isabella quickly grabbed Phineas, dragged him to a nearby bench and snuggled his arm.

"Oh Phineas, isn't this sweet? Me and you, getting to spend time together…" she dreamily said.

"Uh, I guess so…" he replied obliviously.

Korra and Candace watched the whole scene and chuckled together.

"Ahh, puppy love, brings back good memories…" muttered Korra.

"Yeah, I know, right? Now, my childhood crush is my boyfriend!" said Candace with a wide grin on her face.

*A montage plays showing the rest of the tour of Republic City.*

**CITY HALL**

"Wow Ferb, look at the design of the building!" exclaimed Phineas as his bro started sketching the city hall's design on a pad.

A few moments later, President Raiko and his wife emerged from the building, accompanied by a horde of reporters and cameramen.

"Ah, so you're the inter-dimensional travelers the media has told me about!" he greeted. "I am Raiko, President of the United Republic of Nations, and this is my wife Buttercup!"

"Nice to meet you! You all look like a bunch of obedient kids!" she chirped cheerfully.

"It's our pleasure to meet you, Sir." said Phineas as he shook the president's hand. "I'm Phineas Flynn and they are my siblings, Ferb Fletcher and Candace Flynn."

"My name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," she began, "And we are the members of Fireside Girls Troop 46231!" said her entire troop in unison.

"Yes, yes, it is indeed nice to see all of you children!" said Raiko happily.

With that, Korra approached the President and shook his hand.

"Sir, it's great to see you again." she began. "I'd like to apologize for the events of last week, especially how I went against your direct orders."

"Well, you did still save Republic City from that giant dark spirit!" replied Raiko. "Don't sweat too much about it, it's all water under the bridge now."

**KWONG'S CUISINE**

After meeting with the President, the tour's next stop was at this lavish restaurant.

"Here we have Kwong's Cuisine, one of the best restaurants in Republic City!" introduced Korra. She was about to add something when Bolin quickly interrupted her.

"Kids, this is where Mako and Asami had their first date!" he said, much to Korra's chagrin and Asami's embarrassment. "To this day, Korra is still jealous of that…" he trailed off.

"Hey, I am SO not!" exclaimed the Avatar while blushing bright red.

**YUE BAY**

"That massive statue over in the middle of the sea is of my previous incarnation, Avatar Aang, when he ended the Hundred Year War." explained Korra.

"Wow, a war that lasted for a hundred years?" asked Phineas curiously. "When did it end?"

"It was just seventy-one years ago, after Sozin's Comet passed. That war cost claimed the lives of many people, innocent people and soldiers alike."

"Why did it last so long?" piped up Gretchen.

"It's because Grandpa Aang couldn't accept his duties as the Avatar, so he ran away, got caught in a storm, trapped himself in an iceberg and was never found for a hundred years." chimed Jinora.

"Whoa…" said everyone in amazement.

**METALBENDING POLICE HQ**

"Behold, the headquarters of the city's very own police force!" said Korra. "Mako works here."

"And this is where Korra broke up with Mako last week!" piped up Bolin.

"Bolin, be quiet! You're embarrassing me!" replied Korra in a hushed voice.

"What was that? You're still embarrassed?" he teased as he taunted Korra to chase him.

"Grrr, Bolin, YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME!" exclaimed the Avatar furiously as she chased after the earthbender.

"Well, since neither of them are available at the moment, I guess it's my turn now." said Asami. "Like what Korra said earlier, this is the headquarters of the city's Metalbending police. They patrol the city day and night, on the lookout for suspicious criminals."

"Did you say police?" asked Doof worriedly. "Hide me, Perry the Platypus!" he said as he tried to squirm behind his nemesis. Obviously, he was too big to hide.

"Cut it out, Heinz!" said Perry as he pushed Doof away.

As Korra and Bolin engaged in a cat-and-mouse chase, Lin Beifong and Mako emerged from the building.

"So, uh, it was my day-off yesterday, ma'am." clarified Mako.

"Good thing you told me, I almost marked a day out of your paycheck!" chuckled Lin. "Hey, isn't that the Avatar furiously chasing after your brother?"

"What the – hey, you're right! Looks like we're the latest stop of their tour."

"Tour? And who are those kids watching them?"

"Oh, those are our friends from another parallel dimension."

Korra was about to catch Bolin when they both saw Mako and Lin outside the building. The earthbender quickly ran over to his older brother's side.

"Mako, protect me from your jealous ex-girlfriend!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Korra, what you do this time?" asked Mako defensively.

"Me? You should ask him, he's been teasing me non-stop for the past few hours!" replied Korra angrily.

"Sigh, all right, Bolin, apologize to Korra."

"What? But I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Apologize to her." said Mako sternly.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Korra." he said with his tongue sticking out.

* * *

After spending the whole afternoon exploring most of downtown Republic City, the arrival of nightfall meant that their tour had to come to an end. The last stop of their tour was, incidentally, at Air Temple Island, where they would be spending the night.

"And so, here we are again at the port, where the ferry to Air Temple Island leaves once every hour."

"Um, Korra," interrupted Phineas, "I think the ferry you were talking about just left." he said, pointing to the sailboat that had just left.

"Oh, drat, we didn't make it!" said Korra frustratedly. "Well, what do you guys want to do while we wait for it to return?"

Everyone sighed disappointedly at her decision. "Aww man, is there another way?" asked Isabella, tired from the tour they just did.

Korra paused for a few moments and came up with a plan. "I have an idea. Watch this, guys!"

She enters the Avatar State, jumps off the pier and freezes a portion of the water, turning it into a solid ice path, earning amazed looks from Phineas and Isabella. Korra continued sliding across the path and extended it in the direction of Air Temple Island. As she reached her destination, she created a large waterspout and used it to surf back to the pier.

"How was that, guys?" she said boastfully. "Now, who's ready for some ice skating?"

Everyone, including Bolin and Asami, raised their hands in approval.

They jumped off the pier in pairs to ensure each other's safety. Isabella, naturally, chose Phineas. After the pairings, only Doof remained without a partner.

"You know, I think I change my mind about this whole skating thing." he said apprehensively. "Back in Gimmelshtump, we didn't have any snow, so...'

"Come on Doc, don't be scared!" said Korra as she dragged the lab-coat wearing scientist down to the ice, despite his protests.

After a few minutes of skating under the moonlit sky, they finally made it to Air Temple Island.

"Korra, that was totally COOL!" said Candace. "We should do this again sometime!"

"No, young lady, I'm afraid Korra will no longer be doing stuff like this." said Tenzin as he stepped in. "Don't you see how much traffic she's caused?"

Scene shifts to Yue Bay, showing many stalled ships, unable to cross because of the ice path.

"Pshaw, I can always melt it back. Wait here!" replied Korra as she turned around to face the bay. She entered the Avatar State again and bent a large wave over the ice path she made, melting it instantly.

"See, Tenzin?" she said smugly. "When will you learn to trust me and my capabilities?"

"When you learn how to restrain yourself." promptly answered the airbender, leaving the Avatar speechless. "Come on everyone," he continued, changing the topic, "I'll show you all to your rooms, I'm sure all of you had a long day."

"Oh, Dad, can I stay with the Fireside Girls tonight?" asked Jinora.

"Oooh, me too Dad!" piped up Ikki.

"Fine, but you have to bring Meelo with you."

"But he's a boy! And he ruins our slumber parties every time!" replied the fast-talking Ikki. "Oh, and he's asleep already. Look!"

Tenzin turned around and saw his second-youngest son snoring peacefully while sitting down. He quickly picked the boy up and carried him in his arms.

"All right, I'll bring Meelo to his room. Boys, follow me." he ordered. "Pema, lead the girls to their quarters."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it this one's real****ly short, I just had to get it out :D  
Anyways, thanks to the 129 viewers! Please leave reviews!**

Meanwhile, back in first-dimension Danville, Baljeet and Buford are still waiting patiently in the park for Isabella and her troop to return. The duo whiled away the time by trading cards.

"Come on, two Kafkas for your Dostoevsky!" pleaded Buford.

"Buford, you've been at this for hours now! And my answer will never change: NEVER!" sternly replied Baljeet.

"Well, this wouldn't have lasted for so long if Isabella and her troop returned already!"

"We don't even know where they went!"

"Au contraire, I saw them go inside that large portal right in front of us. You were in the bathroom when they told me not to let you know where they were going."

"What person in their right mind would enter a portal that leads into another dimension? The effects of time-space travel on one's body are very dangerous!"

"Yeah, point taken. So, how's two Kafkas plus an Aristotle sound?"

"Ugh, Buford, CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

* * *

Back at the girls' dormitory, Isabella and the Fireside Girls taught Ikki and Jinora how to play some of their games.

"In our world," began Isabella, "we have this game called 'Truth or Dare'! So, you spin a bottle, then when it stops spinning, the person who it points to becomes the 'it'! Then, someone asks the 'it' whether to answer 'Truth' or 'Dare'. If the 'it' chooses 'Truth', she must answer the question honestly. If she chooses 'Dare', she must has to do whatever task the person chooses!"

"Sounds easy enough, right Ikki?" said Jinora. "I take the first spin!"

She then spun the bottle around. After a few revolutions, the bottle stopped at none other than Isabella.

"Isabella, truth or dare?" asked the airbender.

"Truth!" answered the troop leader cheerfully.

"Okay then, is Phineas your boyfriend?"

"Um, well, technically he isn't, because we're too young for commitment and because he's too oblivious to notice my feelings for him."

"Oooohhhhh…" answered Ikki and Jinora in unison.

"I get the next spin!" said Isabella as she spun the bottle.

The game continued for the next few hours, until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Guys," said the person who opened the door, "it's getting late already and some people are trying to sleep. Thank you!"

"Oh, we're sorry Mom, we just had lots of fun playing." calmly replied Jinora. "We'll clean up and go to bed now."

The Fireside Girls and the two airbenders worked together to clean up their messes. Less than five minutes later, they were all ready to go to sleep.

"Good night, guys!" said Jinora.

"Good night too, Jinora!" replied everybody else in the room. The 12 year-old airbender then switched off the light, turning their room pitch-black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Even Platyborg gets his own chapter now :D  
I can't believe I've made him so evil, must've been all those Tom Clancy stories. Teehee!**

Platyborg's POV

I followed the fugitives through time and space, as per my master's orders. I was determined not to let them get away because they left me with some unfinished business. The search brought us to this world, where people are capable of controlling the elements. No matter, I thought, for my army can overwhelm their forces with ease.

We tailed the fugitives again, all the way from the frozen tundra, to the ship, and ultimately to this large metropolis. Compared to the Tri-State Area, it looked totally backward and ancient. It would be easy pickings for us.

According to their conversations, they would be spending the night in that island across the bay. I waited for them to leave before I sent my army to infiltrate the city, then I made my way to the said island. Using my superior disguise capabilities, I managed to hide within plain sight for hours, yet remained inconspicuous. It was already night when they arrived on the island. Finally, my plan was falling into place.

As the lights went off one by one, I placed small but potent charges on their doors. After a few minutes, I had placed charges on all of the rooms on the island. All but one room.

I did a stakeout across the said room, which was particularly noisy at this time of the night. I tried to identify the source of the noise, which, apparently, was a bunch of young girls playing some game I have never heard of before. The charade of theirs lasted for hours, which I agonizingly endured. After what I thought was an eternity, someone came to their room and told them to go to sleep. I mentally thanked the person, and made me feel bad that I had to send them all to their untimely doom, but loyalty to my master comes before anything else, so I brushed that thought off my mind and I did the last step of my plan. After I placed the last charges, I checked the time. Five minutes before midnight. Perfect. I radioed my soldiers to get ready.

I pulled out a remote from my pocket and I flew out of the island. Without any more hesitation, I pressed the button. The sight before me was nothing short of magnificent.


	13. Chapter 13

**We're a few chapters away from the concluding this epic story! Thanks again to the 174 viewers! :D**

Normal POV

Tenzin was sleeping peacefully when he felt the call of nature. As he exited his room, he heard a large boom of sound behind him.

"What was tha-?"

The roar of the resulting shock wave sucked the words out of his mouth as the sweeping wave of fire engulfed him.

More explosions subsequently rocked the island, destroying most of the structures and leaving a massive plume of fire in its wake. Korra was one of the first to react, leading the Fireside Girls and Tenzin's children to safety by creating an air sphere around them.

"Korra, what happened?" said a teary-eyed Jinora, who looked like she had a bad nightmare.

"I don't know myself, but first we have to find your parents."

As they made their way to the courtyard, Korra was relieved to find all of her friends present, but stopped short when she found Tenzin missing.

"Guys, where's Tenzin?" she asked worriedly.

"We haven't seen him. I thought he was with you?" answered Mako.

"Oh no…" muttered the Avatar to herself. "Mako, lead everyone out of the island, I'll go and find him."

"We have to find our Dad too!" said Ikki.

"No, you and Jinora go with Mako. It's too dangerous. I'm going to find him by myself."

Korra then returned to the inferno, leaving the two girls behind.

"Good luck, Korra, please bring our dad back safely…" muttered Jinora as Mako led them to the island's port.

Isabella's leadership skills kicked into high gear as she gave marching orders to her troops.

"Gretchen and Katie, get more water! Adyson and Ginger, help the Acolytes and the sentries extinguish the fires! Milly and Holly, follow me! We have to check the buildings for more survivors!"

The troop then dispersed and did their respective duties. As Isabella, Milly and Holly made their way to the boys' dormitory, they found Phineas, Ferb and Perry trapped behind the flames, calling for help. Feeling the adrenaline rush to her body, she jumped inside the building, much to her troopmates' horror. She placed Perry on her back and picked up the two brothers in both of her arms before going back out of the building, deftly avoiding the fires around her. As she placed the trio back to the ground, they gave her a tight hug in gratitude.

"Wow, Isabella, you saved our lives…" muttered Phineas tearfully. "We owe you a lot…"

Ferb simply gave the troop leader a quick tap on the back.

"How did you manage to lift us all like that?" wondered Perry, who hugged her in the leg.

"All those rescue lessons weren't for nothing, you know!" replied Izzy cheerfully. "That, and the power of love - I mean, adrenaline!"

Ferb and Perry chuckled at her accidental Freudian slip, while Phineas failed to notice.

"All right, let's get you to the port, it's far too unsafe for us to be staying here."

As they left the burning dormitory behind, they bumped into Korra, who was still frantically looking for Tenzin.

"Guys, have you seen Tenzin?" asked Korra worriedly.

"I'm sorry, we haven't…" replied Isabella.

"I'm right here, Korra." said a voice from out of nowhere, who turned out to be none other than Tenzin, who had an air sphere around himself. "Have you seen Meelo?"

"No. I thought he was with you?"

"What? Don't tell me he's missing?"

As the two traded questions, a gust of air interrupted them. More accurately, it was an air fart.

"Here I am, Dad!" said Meelo as he landed on the ground.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" said his father as he hugged him tight. "Everyone, let's get out of here, inhaling the gases can be fatal."

Later, at the island's port, Tenzin conducted a head count and was relieved that everyone was present.

"Well, I guess that's everyone. The fire is almost extinguished, but as of the now, we're still trying to establish the cause of the explosion.

Just as he finishes talking, a series of powerful explosions rocked Republic City, similar to the ones that just hit Air Temple Island.

"You know, Tenzin, I'm starting to think that those explosions weren't accidents." stated Korra.

"This is worse than the Equalists' attack six months ago! Korra, you and your team head over to Republic City, I'll call Bumi and see if he can mobilize backup!" said Tenzin worriedly as he rushed back to the island.

Without wasting another moment, Team Avatar boarded the ferry and sailed towards Republic City.

Phineas thought for a moment and hatched an idea. "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do tonight!"

"Do nothing and watch as Korra and her team save Republic City?" replied his green-haired brother.

"No, silly! We're going to make another version of The Beak! Get your spear, we're going to need that too."

At that moment, the two brothers went back to the island and picked up their gifts from the Southern Water Tribe chieftain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise, surprise! Here's the beginning... OF THE END! BWAHAHA!  
Okay, pardon that sudden maniacal outburst. This is the first of a planed two-part conclusion :D  
R&R, peeps!**

Meanwhile, across the bay in Republic City's downtown, Lin Beifong and her police force fought back the horde of Norm-bots, who had appeared from out of nowhere after the huge explosions. They tried to destroy the robots using their metalbending, however their platinum shells were too pure to be affected, making Lin resort to conventional earthbending to fight them.

"Saikhan, aim at their arms and heads! Avoid getting hit by their lasers!" ordered the tough police chief as they slid along the city's system of cables.

She then jumped off the cable and raised numerous rock columns from the ground as she landed, hitting numerous Norm-bots right in their shells. Lin then stood up and sent numerous boulders flying at the robots; all while shielding herself from flying Satomobiles and other private property at the same time. The battle lasted for minutes, with neither side gaining a clear advantage.

The situation would have remained in a deadlock for much longer if not for Team Avatar's arrival. Bolin and Mako fought off the Norm-bots as Asami went for Future Industries' warehouse.

"You know Mako, if I had a nickel for every time I destroyed one of those robots," said Bolin as he wrecked another Norm-bot, "I'd have a thousand yuans by now!"

"Yeah, that's nice and all Bolin, but let's focus on the task at hand." stoically replied his brother after slicing off another Norm-bot's head. "We have to contain the robots so they can't damage the city any further."

"How did they manage to follow us here anyway?"

"Oh no, it must have been the portal we left open back in the evil dictator's dimension!"

As the brothers continued their line of attack, Lin Beifong saw them from afar and dug a hole underground.

"Hey rookie," she said to Mako as she resurfaced beside him, "it seems as if you've had experience dealing with these darned robots."

"Madame Lin!" he said, surprised. "We had a run-in with these robots back in the dimension we visited."

"All right, let's show them who's boss now, shall we?" said the tough-as-nails police chief.

She then launched Mako into mid-air with an earth pillar, giving him a clear sight of Norm-bots' heads, which he quickly shot down with accurate blasts of fire. Bolin, on the other hand, provided cover for them by creating earth walls to block the laser blasts from the robots. Moving together like a well-oiled machine, the trio tore through the Norm-bots' formation like a hot knife through butter.

* * *

Korra, meanwhile, stayed away from the frontlines and tended to the injured police officers. She created a makeshift earthen shelter where she healed them back to full health.

"Try using this technique," said the Avatar to the officer she was healing, "Use your metal cables to grab two different robots, then smash them into each other."

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea! Thanks!" replied the officer as he stood up and returned to the battle.

"Man, it really blows being the only healer in your team. I could be destroying those robots there myself for all I care!" she thought to herself as looked at the long line of police officers upon her, all waiting to get healed.

* * *

Over at the Future Industries warehouse, Asami was relieved to see that the new stocks of mecha tanks had arrived, replacing those stolen by the Triple Threats the previous week. She then took control of one and pressed a button on the dashboard labeled "UNIVERSAL AUTO-PILOT", bringing all of the nearby mecha tanks to life.

"Republic City, it's my time to shine!" she said as she drove out of the warehouse, with the rest of the mecha tanks in tow. To her surprise, another swarm of Norm-bots greeted her, looking dead-set on finishing her off.

"Conform or perish." said the robots in unison. They stated the message repeatedly as they surrounded Asami and her mecha tanks on all sides.

Before being blasted into oblivion, she said, "Me, conform? Puh-lease, I know your weaknesses! Take this!"

She then fired two electro-discs from her tank's arms, wrapping around two Norm-bots and frying them instantly. That prompted the Norm-bots to attack, unleashing a laser barrage on the mecha tanks. Asami hilariously watched on as her mecha tanks' heat-resistant platinum armor proved superior to all of the Norm-bots' best efforts. After a few minutes, the Norm-bots ran out of juice and dropped like dead flies to the ground. All she had to do was literally clean the mess up by sweeping the robots onto the bay in front of the warehouse.

"I know I should be recycling, but what the heck! I don't want any competitors for my mecha tanks!" she said as she left the warehouse for downtown.

Back at the battleground, the rejuvenated police officers assisted in evacuating the city's residents to a safer area as the trio of Lin, Mako and Bolin fought off the Norm-bot army. Mako saw Asami coming from a distance and left the battle to greet her.

"Where have you been, Asami? I thought you left us hanging in the air!"

"Why would I do that? Here, I've brought some backup!" She then turned to the side, revealing the army of mecha tanks behind her, leaving the firebender gaping in awe.

"I thought all of your last stocks were stolen during the failed raid last week?"

"Yeah, but I had an order placed the week before that. I'm just thankful they've arrived earlier!"

All of a sudden, Bolin, who was in the middle of battle, called his attention. "Mako, I dunno what you're doing, but get your butt in here and help us out!"

"Oh sorry bro, I was just talking with Asami. She brought a whole bunch of mecha tanks for backup." shouted Mako back, leaving Bolin with the same amazed expression.

"Well, what are you three kids waiting for? Put those darned tanks to good use and destroy these robots!" ordered Lin.

"All right, a robo-battle! This is so exciting!" squealed Bolin geekily.

The auto-piloted mecha tanks easily overpowered the Norm-bots by impaling them with their sharp claws. Asami then joined the brawl and decimated more of the robots by herself, much to Mako and Bolin's awe. Lin, on the other hand, paid them no heed and continued fighting the Norm-bots by herself. In just the span of a few minutes, the Norm-bot army found itself close to annihilation. All of a sudden, they stopped fighting and assumed a rigid, standing position, much to everyone's confusion. The next moment, the city's downtown looked like a test site of a nuclear explosion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey hey, my loyal readers! Guess who's back? Sorry it took me a while to update. I have two reasons why: first, I ran out of chapters to post, and second, my PC went bonkers for a couple of days! Anyway, enough with the talking, here's the latest chapter! Oh, remember what I said about having a two-part finale? Well, it didn't quite work out, so there's going to be at least one more chap after this one. R&R, people! :D  
PS: Thanks to the 299 viewers!  
PPS: This is my longest note ever hahaha!  
PPPS: Added some dividers, forgot to put them on last night :D**

Over at Air Temple Island, the Air Acolytes declared the fires under control. That gave Phineas and Ferb the opportunity to work on repairing the wolf armor, using the design of "The Beak" suit as a template. Taking whatever materials they could find around the island, they managed to replace the armor's rusted exterior with a rigid modular exoskeleton made out of reforged scrap metal with the help of the firebending members of the Order of the White Lotus. Other features included a small rocket booster on both legs, photon blasters on the palms and a scabbard for Ferb's spear on the back.

"All right Ferb, it's time we took this baby out for a spin!" said Phineas after adding some finishing touches.

Phineas took the torso and Ferb wore the legs, just like before with "The Beak", and stepped out into the island's courtyard, leaving Isabella and her troop with awestruck faces.

"Wow, you guys have really outdone yourselves this time!" she said excitedly. "If you were Fireside Girls, I would have awarded you with the 'Creating armor out of recycled materials' Patch!"

"There's a patch like that?" asked Adyson, confused.

"Shh, I just made it up! Teehee!" replied the troop leader hushedly.

As the duo posed to show off their new armor, Tenzin stepped out of his office, relieved that he succeeded in relaying a message to his brother to send backup to the city. When he turned his head around, he saw a large wolf armor making a variety of weird poses in front of him.

"What in the name of…" he muttered. "Uncle Sokka, is that you?"

Phineas heard him and turned around, embarrassed. "Oh, hi there, Tenzin, sir." he explained awkwardly. "We were just testing our new armor!"

"Is that so? That's too bad, for a second I thought I was finally able to see spirits…" replied the airbending master dejectedly.

"What was that, sir?"

"Oh, nothing! So, what can I do for you boys?"

"We sort of need a ride, since our fuel reserves will only last for a few minutes."

"Very well, get on Oogi then. Let us hurry, Republic City could fall into enemy hands at any moment."

"Really? Thanks, Tenzin, sir!"

As the duo hopped on the air bison's back, Phineas couldn't help but notice the staff that Tenzin brought along. "Um, sir, what's that staff you always bring for?" asked the red-head kid curiously.

"Oh this, it's a traditional Air Nomad glider. When not in use, it doubles as a staff."

"Cool! Can you combine it with our spear here?"

Tenzin thought it over for a moment before deciding. "Sure. Try taking out the blade while I find a spare glider, I'm sure there's one in the storage."

He got off Oogi and went to the island's storage, which the fire miraculously spared. Returning after a minute with a brand new staff, he motioned for Phineas to hand him the blade, to which the boy graciously obeyed. Tenzin made some quick adjustments to the staff and voila, a spear glider was born.

"Wow sir, that was awesome!" congratulated Phineas.

"Yes, yes, thank you. Here you go." replied Tenzin as he handed over the spear glider. "Now let's go, Republic City needs us! Oogi, yip yip!"

As they flew to the horizon, Isabella waved them goodbye. "Good luck, Phineas." she muttered silently.

* * *

Phineas marveled at the aerial view of Yue Bay as they flew above the city's skyline. When they reached downtown, the raging battle below dawned upon them. Tenzin and Phineas both shared a disdainful look as they stared at the horrific scene.

"All right, it's a straight drop from here. Are you sure you two can really do it?" questioned Tenzin.

"Me and Ferb have done many impossible things this summer, so this should be a walk in the park for the two of us." replied Phineas confidently.

"Fine, be careful. I will find a good place to land in the meantime. Good luck."

Just as the two brothers were about to jump off Oogi, a powerful explosion boomed right from the battlegrounds, causing a massive mushroom cloud that threatened to swallow them whole. Tenzin, thinking quickly, steered Oogi around instantly and flew away, narrowly escaping the force of the rising cloud.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Phineas, still struggling to understand what had just happened.

"It doesn't matter, we have to check if Lin and everyone else are all right!" replied Tenzin worriedly as he descended and looked for a good landing spot. Phineas crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

* * *

As the smoke cleared over the site of the battle, it revealed a sight not too far away from a ground zero of a nuclear test. Shards of shattered windows pierced all over. Buildings reduced to nothing more than mounds of rubble. Remains of Sato-mobiles strewn all over the place. Numerous mini-craters littered the area. Interestingly, no remains of the Norm-bots were found.

At first glance, it seemed impossible that anyone or anything could have survived this grave act of terror, but upon closer inspection, numerous large earth spheres dotted the area. The spheres then dissipated back into the ground and revealed that the metalbending police created them as a shield for themselves during the explosion.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Lin as she emerged unharmed from her own sphere. Mako and Bolin followed her outside, appalled at the devastation caused by the Norm-bots.

"We're pretty fine here, ma'am." reported one of her officers. The rest of his comrades echoed the same sentiment as they all went out from their protective earth spheres unharmed.

Meanwhile, Asami's mecha tanks withstood the explosion, only suffering broken glass windows. The young lady exited her mecha tank and approached her two friends.

"Asami, are you all right?" questioned Mako worriedly.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat Mako, I'm fine." she replied, brushing off the dust off her dress. "I saw what caused the explosion, those robots blew themselves up."

"If that's the case, why weren't any traces left behind?" interrupted Lin, who was surveying the area for further clues, causing Asami to shrug her shoulders in response.

"Man, those robots were good…" muttered Bolin to himself.

As everyone regrouped under the overhead railroad, a flustered Korra rushed into the scene.

"Guys, are you all right?" she asked nervously, sweat pouring down her entire body. "There was this big explosion and I rushed outside and saw a massive cloud coming right from your area… "

"Korra, you're always late to the party. We're fine, see?" replied Mako flatly, making the Avatar heave a large sigh in relief.

"Anyway, is anyone injured and in need of immediate healing?" The police officers all shook their heads in response.

"Young Avatar, we're all fine here. No more need to worry." reassured Lin.

Just as she finishes speaking, Oogi lands in front of them, followed by Tenzin frantically jumping off and landing beside Korra.

"Lin, what the…" he said in disbelief. "How did you survive that massive explosion?"

"Oh, Tenzin, when will you ever learn…" she replied while shaking her head. "It takes more than a robot invasion to take us down!"

"Well, I guess that's everyone." stated Mako aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Tenzin and Korra in unison.

"That means no more late comers asking, 'Are you guys all right?' or 'Is everyone okay?'" replied the firebender. Korra and Tenzin frowned at him in response.

Over at Oogi's back, Phineas watched their conversation from afar. "Aw man, we wore this armor for nothing?" he said disappointedly.

Ferb spoke up from below him and said, "Well, at least the people are safe."

"Ferb, how do you even know what's happening if you're down there?"

"Phineas, I left a small porthole in the armor's crotch area when you weren't looking. You didn't expect me to let you watch all the action by yourself, did I?"

Phineas rubbed his chin and said, "Hmm, good point there. Oh look, they're coming back now!"

True enough, Tenzin returned to his air bison, with Team Avatar in tow.

"You kids need to take a bathroom break or something before we leave?" asked the airbender.

"Nope, I'm good, sir." answered Phineas. "How about you Ferb? Need to 'go to the loo', as they say?"

"Nah, I don't have to." replied his brother.

"Oh, before I forget, the reservations for your trip back to the South Pole tomorrow will be moved to noon, so you kids can get enough rest." stated Tenzin. "Based by the time, you shouldn't be awake right now, it's bad for your health."

Quite accurately, Phineas fell asleep while Tenzin was making his explanation.

"Sigh, I guess talked the boys into sleeping. All right, Korra, you and your friends get on Oogi and wait for me, I have to call Bumi again and tell his fleet that their services are no longer needed."

"Isn't you brother retired already?" asked Mako as he boarded the massive air bison.

"Yes I know, but for some reason he missed his old friends and decided to spend some time with them. Good for me, then."

As Team Avatar boarded Oogi, Tenzin went to the nearest phone booth. Inserting a few coins from his robe's pocket, he dialed a number and waited for a response. A short conversation ensued and he hung up in less than a minute, walked back to his air bison and commanded it to fly back to Air Temple Island.

Lin Beifong watched them leave and waved them goodbye. She then turned to her policemen and said, "Everyone to position, we have a lot of work to do! Platoon one, clean up the debris! Platoon two, lead the people to the city's evacuation center! Platoons three, four and five, follow me and let's repair this gigantic mess!"

"YES MA'AM!" shouted back her entire force as they began the hard task at hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally, after two grueling days of writer's block, HERE IS THE GRAND FINALE! Before we get to the action, I'd like to thank the readers who have stayed with me since my very first post, as well as those who have only read the first chapter :P  
****I've put some radical Phinbella moments here by accident, so if you liked them, please leave a review!  
Oh, can you catch the small Guns n' Roses hint I've wrote in here? Hehehe!**

Phineas woke up early the following day. As he stretched and got out of bed, he realized that Ferb, Perry and Doof were already up as well, sharing a light moment and chatting with each other outside their dormitory.

"Good morning, everyone! Wow, you're all a bunch of early birds today, huh?" he said.

"I don't know about these two, but it's kind of my habit to wake up early. You know, to start planning my evil scheme for the day…" explained Doof, earning him glares from Phineas and Ferb. "What? Don't look at me like that, I don't have anything for today, I promise!"

"And if he ever does, rest assured that I'll bust it, just like I've been doing for the past few years!" said Perry smugly, making Doof to look down in shame. "Say, how did your battle last night go? Did you get to kick some major Norm-bot chassis?"

"We were about to, but a massive explosion rocked the city's downtown! When we checked the battle site, all of the Norm-bots were gone!" answered Phineas. "Hey, wait a second Perry, now that we know you're a secret agent, doesn't that, you know, not make you a secret agent anymore?"

His question brought Perry to a sudden realization, giving him a sudden panic attack.

"Great googly moogly, you're right! I can't believe I forgot!" he replied worriedly. "Once Monogram finds out, he'll have me reassigned to another host family, then we'll never be allowed to see each other again!"

"Oh, that's why you never wanted to tell us!" said Phineas, finally comprehending his pet's dilemma. Perry nodded in approval.

"Does that mean you'll no longer be my nemesis?" asked Doof sadly, also to Perry's approval.

"We have to think of a way so that nobody will find out that your identity is busted!" said Phineas.

As the trio thought of a plan, Isabella approached them, just like she always did.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" she asked peppily. To her dismay, she got no response. "I SAID, PHINEAS, WHATCHA DOIN!" she repeated angrily at the top of her voice. Her message boomed over the entire Air Temple Island, scaring many birds away.

This time, she got Phineas' attention. "Oh hi there, Isabella, I didn't notice you were there. We're trying to come up with a plan to not anyone know that Perry is a secret agent." he explained. "Want to come and help us?"

Isabella agreed without saying another word. After a few minutes of discussion, Phineas finally came up with the plan.

"All right guys, here's the deal: When we get back to Danville, we'll pretend that we still don't know that Perry is a secret agent. In other words: we act like nothing's changed. Okay?"

Ferb and Isabella agreed without a hitch. Doof, on the other hand, didn't need to, since he knew about Perry's life as a secret agent all along.

"Hey Isabella, let's split up…" said Phineas as he stood up.

Upon hearing him, Isabella freaked out and screamed, "WHAT?!", in total shock.

"..and tell everyone all about our plan! I'll go and get Candace, you call your Fireside Girls." finished Phineas, who left immediately afterwards.

Isabella calmed down and took a big breath in relief. "Whew, for a second there I thought he said we were going to split up!"

"Actually he did, but not in the way you think." corrected Ferb. "Now let's go and pick up your troopmates."

The duo stood up and went in the direction of the girls' dormitory, leaving Doof and Perry behind.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Doof awkwardly.

"How about we play a game of 'I keep my eyes on you just to make sure you don't do anything stupid'!" replied Perry sarcastically.

"That's fine with me…" trailed off the evil scientist.

* * *

Ferb and Isabella chatted for a bit as they walked.

"Wait a second, if Phineas is going to get Candace, why didn't he just join us?" asked Isabella.

"Hmm, you're right." replied Ferb flatly. "I just don't get him sometimes, he's just so spontaneous."

Isabella chuckled at Ferb's rather accurate description of his brother.

True enough, when the pair reached the girls' dormitory, they found Phineas standing near the doorway, with a sleepy (and grumpy) Candace in tow.

"Ugh, isn't it too early for you to be waking me up?" asked the teenager groggily. "I'm so busting you for this when we get back home!"

"You can sleep all you want when we get home, Candace, but for now we have an important announcement to make!" explained Phineas.

Isabella then went inside the dormitory while Ferb rejoined his brother.

A few minutes later, they managed to assemble all their friends in the dorm's courtyard.

"All right everyone, sorry for waking you up so early, we just have an important announcement to make!" began Isabella. "Take it away, Phineas!"

"Thanks for the opening statement, Izzy! So, I assume that by now, everybody knows that Perry is a really cool secret agent."

Candace and the Fireside Girls nodded in approval.

"And according to Perry, nobody is allowed to know that he's a secret agent."

Gretchen raised her hand and asked a question. "So, what happens if found out that he's not just a platypus who doesn't do much?"

"Good question, Gretchen, for that was what I was going to say next." answered Phineas. "If the officials over at Perry's agency find out that his cover has been blown, he'll be reassigned to a new host family and we'll never be allowed to see him again. We wouldn't like that, would we?"

The Fireside Girls let out a collective gasp in fear, while Candace gave out a nonchalant yawn.

"So, we devised a plan earlier this morning to prevent that from happening. Here's Isabella with the details."

"Thank you, Phin! Okay, I'll cut to the chase, here's the main details. When we get back home in Danville, we'll act as if we never found out Perry's secret identity. So, if anyone asks about our adventures here, we'll have to leave some parts out, if you know what I mean." explained the troop leader. "Sounds easy enough, right girls?"

Her troop members all agreed in unison, while a still-groggy Candace gave out a lazy thumbs-up in approval.

"All right everyone, as a reward for being such patient listeners, we're treating you all to breakfast!" added Isabella, making the crowd go ecstatic.

* * *

After their breakfast treat, Isabella dragged Phineas outside the dining hall and towards an unspecified location.

"Whoa, whoa Isabella, where are we going?" asked Phineas as Isabella towed him away against his will.

"Oh, you know, just somewhere peaceful and quiet…" responded the raven-haired girl.

A few moments later, they reached a secluded (but not so much) area of the Island, overlooking Republic City. Isabella made Phineas sit down and she took a seat beside him. An awkward silence ensued between the two, until Phineas broke the silence.

"So, our adventure is finally coming to an end." he began. "I'd say, this is probably our first activity that we didn't get to complete within a single day!"

"Yeah, and I thought that our trip around the world was the longest!" replied Isabella.

"It's quite a shame you weren't around when we went into the second dimension. You should've seen how their Candace destroyed the Norm-bots! She took out, like, twenty of those robots all by herself!"

"How about my counterpart? Didn't you say she was a rebel or something?"

"Yeah, the other you helped us rescue Perry. She might be tough, but she sure wasn't as sweet and friendly as you are."

Isabella blushed at his statement and said, "Wow Phineas, you think that I'm sweet and friendly?"

"Of course! Not just that, you're also caring, funny, adorable…" continued Phineas, making Isabella blush with every word. "In fact, I can't think of enough words to describe you!"

Isabella decided she heard enough and turned Phineas' face towards hers and kissed him briefly on the lips, catching the red-headed boy by surprise.

"Isabella! Did you just…" muttered Phineas, still confused.

"Yep, I kissed you alright." replied Isabella, obviously contented.

"Wow, everything's so clear to me now…" realized the boy. "I can't believe what an oblivious jerk I was to you all these years…"

"Yeah, but you're my oblivious jerk, and I like it."

"Hey, aren't you going to let me return the favor?"

"Nah, I'm good." replied Isabella teasingly.

"Izzy, you're so unfair…" muttered Phineas.

Isabella then leaned on Phineas' shoulder and the duo continued staring at the city's skyline.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ferb watched the two lovebirds from afar, satisfied that his plan worked perfectly.

"Ahh, Ferb, you've done it again, you matchmaker. If only I had the same luck with Vanessa…" he thought to himself.

Noon that same day, the Danville residents prepared to go back to their home dimension. Tenzin and the Air Acolytes assisted in moving their baggage to the Island's port.

"The ship bound for South Pole is about to leave in half an hour, are you sure you kids don't need any more help?" asked Tenzin.

"Thanks, Sir, but we won't be boarding that ship anymore." answered Phineas as he searched through his stuff.

"What? How do you plan on getting back home then?"

"Easy sir, we have this remote!" Phineas then took out the remote from his luggage and showed it to Tenzin, who looked confused.

"Are you going to change the channel and disappear during the cutaway?"

"No sir, we're going to take a shortcut through time and space!"

With that, Phineas clicked the remote and activated the portal, showing the backyard of their house on the other side.

"Ferb fixed the remote so that it would always show Danville by default." he added. "Thanks for giving us a good time, everyone. We really enjoyed our stay here. Sorry for the destruction of Republic City though, I wish we could make up for it somehow…"

"Don't worry, kid, we'll make sure the city's restored to its former glory." replied Tenzin. "Kids, you may want to say goodbye to them."

Without further hesitation, Jinora and Ikki ran towards Isabella and the Fireside Girls while Meelo fell asleep yet again.

"Thanks for teaching us your games, Isabella!" said Jinora gratefully. "We're going to play 'Hide and seek' every day now!"

"In recognition of your service to Troop 46231, I award both of you these honorary Fireside Girls membership patches!" stated Isabella happily as she pinned the patches on the two airbenders' robes while her troop applauded from behind.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin approached Phineas and Ferb and gave them man-hugs.

"Phineas, take care of yourself." said Mako. "You and your bro are the coolest I've ever seen. Keep up the awesome inventions, man."

"You too, Mako! I owe you one for saving my life!" replied the red-haired kid. The two then exchanged a fist-bump.

"Ferb, for a silent kid, you can sure do a lot of stuff!" stated Bolin. "I'm looking forward to seeing you here soon, alright buddy?" As usual, Ferb chose to reply by giving the earthbender a bro hug.

Korra and Candace also bade farewell to each other.

"Candace, take care and stay safe. I hope you'll find the skills I taught you useful." said Korra.

"Thank you. I appreciate them, Sifu Korra." replied Candace. The two teens then exchanged bows with each other.

As they finished their goodbyes, Phineas started up the portal once more.

"All right, it's time to go home! Goodbye everyone!" He then went inside the portal, while Ferb, Candace, Perry, Dr. D and Troop 46231 followed him.

"You know what they say, they come and go so quickly…" muttered Tenzin as the portal to Danville closed right in front of him. "All right everyone, let's get back to our posts. Republic City and Air Temple Island aren't going to repair themselves, you know!"

With that, Tenzin and his children returned to the island while Team Avatar boarded the ferry to Republic City.

* * *

Danville. For some, it is the city of hopes and dreams. Or for others, the city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. This city has served as the hometown of Phineas and Ferb since time immemorial, and once again the city's most intrepid young inventors are returning home.

"Guys, we're here!" said Phineas as he stepped onto the grass of his home's backyard.

Just as everyone finished exiting the portal, Phineas' parents come rushing in from inside the house and hugged the three siblings.

"Phineas, Ferb, Candace, where have you been? Your dad and I were so worried about you!" said Linda.

"We're fine, Mom, no need to worry!" replied Candace. "Say, what happened around here? The place looks like a total mess!"

"That's why we were so worried about you! A bunch of floating robots and a robotic platypus came here yesterday and demanded that we hand you over to them!" explained their mom. "When I politely said that you weren't around, they violently searched the house, despite me and Dad's protests!"

"Wait Mom, did you say robots and a robotic platypus?" asked Phineas warily.

"Yes, yes I did. Why?"

"Oh no, then that means…"

Just as he expected, a bunch of Norm-bots came from inside the house, destroying it in the process, while Platyborg and Doof-2 emerged from one of Perry's lair exits.

"Yes, you little twerp, I have been looking for you! Norm-bots, cuff 'em all!"

The Norm-bots obeyed and fired electric ropes at everyone in the backyard, shocking and rendering them unconscious instantly.

"Like what I've said, nobody escapes from the clutches of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" cackled the evil dictator maniacally as his Norm-bots dragged the prisoners away. "Today, the Tri-state Area, tomorrow the world! Hahahaha!"

**THE END... not! Teehee!  
I'll start the sequel probably a week from now, since I'll be in the province next week. Anyways, till then, my readers! :D**


End file.
